Assassin Loving
by Dark Kistune
Summary: A collection of yaoi stories that aim to please and increase more stories. Enjoy and smile.
1. Dreaming of necrophilia

**THIS IS A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS! NO STOYLINE!**

RANDOMNESS:

The other day I was watching Twilight (never seen it before) with my friend who is the total opposite of me, anyways, Edward stands in the light. Two things went through my brain.

1.) The fruity (no offense) is GLITTERING! What. The. Fuck? I was thoroughly disappointed.

2.) This movie makes me giggle. I! I actually giggled at the cheap romance. What is it with this movie that makes girls hearts swell up? On the other hand, did mines just beat because of that Indian boy?

I commented on the glittering and my friend gave me this glare of death, I guess there are some things left unsaid. I liked the vampire and werewolf thing though, that caught my interest. I'm going to watch the second movie, I heard it's better than this one.

_~"~_

_Pairing: Altair and Ezio_

_Time and place: 1482, Venice_

The constant running from angered guards and undergoing assassination missions has given Ezio rarely anytime to enjoy a nice piece of sleep. If he ever did get sleep, another force or a meddling friend would usually interrupt it. Therefore, when Leonardo offered him a few moments of rest on his bed Ezio did not hesitate to fling his body onto the cushions. Absently, he heard his good friend chuckle before leaving the room to draw or create some other thing. Ezio could not care less now, weariness was overcoming him quickly and he buried his head into the soft pillow.

Ezio lifted his head slowly when he felt the left side of the bed dip down, indicating that another presence was here. The young assassin cocked his head to the side at the familiar clothing of the other, an assassin like himself. The assassins hand rubbed his back soothingly with a hint of a smile, Ezio relaxed and hummed contently.

"You forgot to close your mind to the apple when you slept, Ezio." His tone of voice did not sound accusing but the younger one could hear the hint of anger and worry. Ezio shivered at the feeling of the hand moving down to rub his thigh, one of his weak points.

Ezio sighed and traced lazy circles into the others pants using his index finger, "I'm sorry Altaїr but I feel perfectly fine." For good measure, he sat up and faced the other, grinning childishly. "So don't worry, okay?"

Altaїr just grunted, examining his body slowly for any sign of injury or distress from accidently using the power of the apple. Ezio rolled his eyes and spread his arms, sighing in exasperation, "I'm completely fine, as you can see. Do not worry too much, you'll age even quicker."

Of course, this was impossible for Altair, whose spirit lived on in the apple, but that didn't stop the twitch of his eyebrow. Ezio recalled the first time he attempted to use the apple to quench his curiosity his ancestor flew into a fit and banned him from coming inside for a while, claiming it was for his own good. Later, both assassins realized Ezio had a unique ability; he was able to resist the influence of the apple, Altaїr taunted that he lacked the brain cells to use it properly.

Ezio used the apple most of the time to talk with his ancestor about his ruling time of being the grand master of the assassins' creed and his earlier life in training. They swapped stories of childhood memories and tales of near death experiences, Ezio was pleased to see the overly cautious assassin warm up to him. Now that he could visit the lonely assassin without any precaution, Altaїr toke to teaching him Arabic and the huge differences and methods of assassination in his time. On his sixth trip to meet Altaїr, Ezio explained his confusion about Leonardo's newly behavior towards him. Altaїr surprised Ezio by grabbing the back of his neck, devouring Ezio's mouth and claimed his throat in red hickeys.

Ezio found out that Altaїr had acquired new feelings for the playful assassin; the way his lips twisted into a scowl at the mention of Leonardo's puppy love was amusing. After that, Ezio realized that being inside the apple for so long must have made him sexually frustrated, the jumping your own descendent is proof of that. Altaїr did not seem to mind the descendent part, he did not care they were loosely related somehow, even though Ezio was slightly wary what God thought. Altaїr concluded that they certainly were not welcome in paradise; hell was probably the destination for all murderers like themselves, assuming that Altaїr ever got out of the apple.

A bite to his ear brought Ezio out of his inner thoughts and he gasped at the feeling of a wet tongue shoving itself into his ear, sliding in and out. He shivered when a rough hand squeezed his naked thigh, the fingernails scratching him lightly and caused goose bumps to appear on his pale legs.

Wait, naked…?

Ah, Altaїr was also able to control what ever happened inside the apple, which confused Ezio since it was his dreams after all, if he was dreaming right now. Then again, this is the inside of the apple and Altaїr has been locked inside here for hundreds of years, enough time to learn how to control the _dreams_ as he called them. Again, he was startled out of his daydreaming when he felt Altaїr's thumbs brush against his nipples harshly, tweaking them with his clever fingers and earning a sharp intake of breath from the abused one.

Altaїr glared at him and said, "Keep your attention on me and only me." His attention is _always_ on Altaїr, even when he is not inside the apple.

He lowered his mouth and sucked on Ezios throat possessively, leaving a big red love bite along with many identical others. He moved onto the other naked areas of his lovers' throat, leaving bite marks here and there, lapping at the salty skin. Ezio squirmed underneath him and placed his hands on Altaїr's shoulders, pushing him back with some difficulty.

The oldest groaned in frustration and nipped at the Adam's apple presented in front of him before lifting himself up but not entirely off Ezio. He refused to move even when Ezio tried to buck him off, he grounded his pelvis into Ezio's showing that he was not getting off anytime soon.

With a huff and narrowed eyes Ezio frowned, "Why are you always on top?"

Altaїr blinked, confused for a second and raised an eyebrow at the other, "You want to straddle me with my dick buried inside you?" (1)

The young assassin blushed hotly at his lover's foul language, he could be worse than him sometimes. He glared and said almost embarrassingly, "No, you perverted old man! Why is it that you are always the, uh, dominant one?" The last parts ended in a whisper.

Altaїr smirked; Ezio thought he looked much too handsome when he did that and he knew the affect it caused on the younger one, _Maledetto bastardo._

"Because," He started and slowly crawled up towards Ezio again, deliberately brushing by the shaft, "you enjoy being in the submissive position, many of them in fact, and you love giving control over you to me." He twirled his tongue around a perked nipple, and purred, "Worshipping your body, kissing and biting every part of it." He met Ezio face to face, pleased at the glazed eyes and blush of arousal on the others face. "Also, you cum much harder when I'm ramming into you, dominating and claiming every aspect of your being."

Ezio desperately tried to calm his flaming face and hit his lover but his hands did not move. A little dumbfounded, he turned his head to the metal poles of the bed to view his hands and saw that his very own clothing was tying him down. Damn Altaїr, why did he get to control this world and make things magically appear?

…And disappear.

When he turned his head to verbally assault Altaїr, the first thing he saw was golden eyes watching him with lust and fondness, and then he saw naked skin everywhere. He allowed his eyes to wander over Altaїrs well-muscled form, taking in the old scars and dusty brown nipples, quickly he averting his gaze before his eyes roamed southward. He really did not need Altaїr catching him while he was eye raping the oldest; it would only embarrass him farther.

His skin tingled and he bucked at the ticklish feeling that Altaїrs fingers had caused against his inner thigh, groaning as his manhood twitched in anticipation. Ezio unconsciously spread his legs farther apart, allowing the fingers to travel upwards even more until they stopped at the head of his arousal. The fingers curled around the cock and slowly began to pump it, his thumb lying on the very tip of the head. Ezio let out a breathy moan, thrusting into Altaїrs grip for more of the delicious friction and whimpered.

Altaїrs lips curled into a seductive smile at the sudden submission, "I think I like you more like this, defenseless and aroused by my touches."

Embarrassed that the other could see his arousal in the open, (even though it's not the first time Altaїr has seen all of him) Ezio pulled his legs up to shield it from his lovers' intense eyes. Altaїrs grip hardened on the cock causing Ezio to gasp and stop all movement on his part. It seems Altaїr was not happy with the sudden retreat, the hard stare clearly meant that Ezio had made yet another mistake on his behalf.

Later, when both assassins were in their own clothes and standing at least seven feet away from each other, Ezio would deny the screams and airless moans that erupted from his mouth. However, right now, his pride and smugness suffered a devastating blow and he really could not care less about. When Altaїr shoved two fingers inside his ass and hit his prostate dead on in one unexpected movement, Ezio let free a strangled shout of pleasure and pain, his back arching off the bed and fisting the sheets.

With precise accuracy and great strength, Altaїr continued to jam his fingers in and out of his withering lover's body, never missing the pleasure spot. He watched in fascination as Ezio twist and buck helplessly against the hand binds, gasping and moaning broken parts of Altaїrs name as if it was a prayer. A thin trail of saliva slipped past Ezios mouth and trickled down his chin, tempting Altaїr to lean over and lick his way from the chin to the quivering rose lips. As an assassin, you must always follow your instinct and Altaїr did just that, stopping his finger fucking moment and instead slipped both hands to cup Ezios red face.

Ezio whimpered from the loss of the fingers and lifted his pleasure dizzy head with the help of his loves hands; Altaїrs tongue followed the trail of saliva like previously planned and plunged into the willing warm cavern of Ezios mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, stroking and twirling against each other, until Ezio finally gave in, he stifled a moan when the tongue brushed against his the sensitive roof of his mouth. Satisfied and in desperate need of air they broke away, Altaїr recovered fast and latched onto Ezios pink nipples and rolled it gently with his teeth, pinching and squeezing the other one with his mutilated hand. A groan awarded his actions and an impatient hiss erupted from his younger lover, the urgent thrust from Ezio stated he wanted to hurry.

He smirked, leaving the pink bud, "Already? You truly are a novice in this type of thing, aren't you?"

Ezio found it hard to glare and control his breath at the same time, "I had plenty of…sex with the othe-Ahh!" A hard flick to his nipple caused him to stop mid sentence and hiss at the little pain he felt, he pulled angrily at the binds that held his hands, tempted to hit the other.

"I did not mean those brain dead whores of woman, who hasn't fucked them? Besides, that was a rhetorical question." Altaїr said and settled himself between Ezios trembling thighs, positioning himself in front of the puckering hole. Feeling the need for payback, Ezio opened his mouth to say something to push him over the edge, after all Altaїr is incredible when he is possessive and jealous. With a sly smile, Ezio asked, casually, something that he knew would trigger the others anger.

"Why do you assume that I never was taken by another man?"

Altaїr froze and stared blankly at his lover, running the question again in his head before it hit him like a ton of bricks. A man had claimed Ezio before he had came into the apple, before Ezio and Altaїr became lovers. The thought, as expected did not bode well with Altaїr and he could feel his jealousy bur n inside him. Ezio flinched when he saw how this might end by the fire in those sharp eyes, many forced orgasms that would make him _cry_ from intense pleasure or total humiliation involving a collar.

Perhaps he should tell Altaїr it was a lie.

Those gold eyes flashed dangerously and Ezio blinked when the entire scenery changed, the bed disappeared from underneath him and now replaced by Altaїr. Said man was sitting on some kind of throne made of dark wood with a red and white clothe draped over it, embedded on it was the sign of the creed.

Ezio noticed with embarrassing agony that he was crouching awkwardly over Altaїr's body, his legs straddling him, their chests facing each other, hovering directly above an erect shaft. He swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth and waited for Altaїr to make his move, his thighs quivered from holding his weight in an uncomfortable position.

For a while, Altaїr did nothing but stare with that small curl at his lips and shifted, the tip of his cock brushing Ezio's opening, almost teasingly. Ezio groaned, losing whatever meaningless patience he had left and lowered himself down, his hands clasped onto Altaїr's shoulders for support and encased the manhood in his own tight heat slowly. Before he could completely lower himself onto it, tanned hands grabbed his waist and slammed him down.

A shout of pleasure and pain ripped through Ezio's throat at the sudden intrusion, his hands clenched harshly at the broad shoulders, almost hurting the other one. Altaїr did not let Ezio adjust or catch his breath as he repeated the action; the body on top of him shuddered as he hit the prostate dead on. Soon Ezio regained some control, bouncing up and down in rhythm with Altaїr's thrusts, riding him. Watching the man above him thrust his head back and cry in ecstasy caused Altaїr to smirk, he lifting the body up off him until the member's head was only inside the younger man.

Ezio panted and felt a spark of impatience, not entirely happy that the wonderful friction was stopped before they both had reached their limits. He thrust his hips forward but the hands held him firmly in place, the head pushing in lightly and Ezio whined deep in his throat.

"Did you scream and moan like this with _him_?"

The question caught Ezio off guard and he stilled his movements, falsely looking guilty for something he had never experienced before. Altaїr's lips brushed against his ear and with a blow to the sensitive ears, he slammed the body down again. Ezio closed his eyes and let a staggered moan out, his senses over riding with numbing pleasure.

When he did open his eyes he found himself lying on his back, his arms wrapped around Altaїr's form and his legs resting on Altaїr's shoulders. Altaїr was positioned right between him with his hands planted on the sides of Ezio's head, his dick sheathed inside him but he did not make a move.

Altaїr glared at him, "I wonder if you begged him to fuck you more than once?"

He snapped his hips forward and grunted at the heat from the tight passage, hearing the moan from the other. With inhuman strength and speed, he pounded Ezio into the mattress, moving his hands to grip the ankles on either sides of his face and pushed them forward, making it easier to hit the prostate harder.

"Are you going to answer me?" He asked angrily, not breaking his pace.

The new position made it harder for Ezio to think, but he knew better to answer at this point, Altair believed he had another lover and was acting out of anger and possessiveness. Ezio gathered much needed breath and tried to concentrate on his words, the constant jabbing at his pleasure gland was definitely not helping.

"I nev-ah! _Oh, Dio! Alta__ї__r!_" A very rough and precise thrust distracted him from finishing the sentence. Altaїr stopped his movement to let Ezio catch his breath, rubbing his hands up and down the calf.

Panting harshly, Ezio looked Altaїr directly into his eyes and moved his hands to the others face, his thumb brushing Altaїr's cheek.

"I never had…sex with another man, you're…my first." He said it tenderly and looked directly into Altaїr's eyes, smiling softly.

Altaїr rocked his hips forward, smiling at the soft mewls and whimpers of need coming (haha! Get it?) from his lover, the arms holding him moved up to his neck and wrapped themselves around the neck, hands gripping his short camel hair. Altaїr released the ankles from his grip and placed one hand on the mattress; the other wrapped around Ezio's arousal and began to pump it in harmony with his thrusts.

Ezio bucked as warmth encased his manhood and wrapped his legs around Altaїr's waist, hoping to bring their bodies closer. He knew Altaїr was trying to extend the moment they had together but in the deepest corner of his mind, he could feel wariness crawl upon him. This only happened when Ezio spent too much time inside the apple; his mind would cloud with darkness.

The familiar feeling of pleasure coiling in the pit of his stomach alerted Ezio he was close to blissful release; he grounded his hips to match the frenzied thrusts. Altaїr grunted above him and stroked Ezio faster, bringing his lover closer to the edge as he too neared his.

"Altaїr…I'm cu-Ahhh!!" White spots became visible when Ezio shouted his release, the hand milking him for all his worth. Weakly, Ezio lifted his head to see Altaїr's light red face before he tensed and came inside him, filling and claiming all of him. He felt Altaїr pull out of him and lean up to kiss his lips, planting feathery kisses on his cheeks.

"_Tisbahe 'Ala Kheir__, Ezio." _(2)

Unwillingly, Ezio's eyes opened slowly, blinking at the morning glow that seeped through the curtains of his friend's house. Awkwardly he noticed Leonardo had toke it upon himself to undress him down to his pants and his thin white shirt that was three buttons undone. He stretched his legs, thanking the gods that he didn't sport a erection so early in the day, and stood to find his wayward friend. Ezio hated to admit that he did not see the wooden spoon until it bounced off his head but he had not seen that coming.

"Ezio! Please stop moving!"

Ezio jolted in surprise, he stupidly missed the fact Leonardo was in the same room standing behind a huge canvas, glaring at him. The artist exhaled heavily before he grinned brightly, moving his paintbrush quickly with expert ease. "I'm almost done painting such an intriguing look!"

Smirking, Ezio tilted his head to the side and fluttered his eyelashes mockingly, "Oh Leonardo! I'm flattered that you feel so strongly about me."

This time Ezio dodged the cup aimed for his head and laughed, strolling towards his friend to peek at the painting. Leonardo smiled, "It's done. What do you think?"

The way Leonardo painted was always incredible and life like in Ezio's eyes but this painting of himself was breath taking. The way each color flowed easily to become darker or lighter without you even knowing where it exactly started to change shades. The blanket that covered his lower regions wrinkled almost perfectly and the designs of the white eagles glowed against the dark material. His brown hair was sprawled on top of the pillow; the top of his head glistened gold from where the rays of the sun hit him. The glow around his head gave an illusion of a halo, perhaps Leonardo thought of him as an angel of death or something along those lines, this thought made Ezio grin slyly and say in a teasing tone, "Is this the way you think of me?"

A bright flush of embarrassment crossed over the bridge of Leonardo's nose and he ducked his head between his shoulders, staring at the painted Ezio's face. Clearing his throat, he turned to the smug assassin and this time smirked with a raised eyebrow he replied, "I wonder what had caused you to sweat and turn red my dear friend?"

To Ezio's distaste, he felt his face grow hot as he remembered his encounter with Altaїr and his lover's possessive and jealous actions. Quickly he turned his face to the window, pretending to analyze the busy street outside. "I…I had a vivid dream about, uh, killing Rodrigo !"

The artist raised an eyebrow, "Killing that man made you…aroused?"

"I-_what?!"_ The mortified face and the way he spun so quickly, nearly breaking a china glass on the table, told Leonardo he was wrong.

"W-well, you were _moaning_ and your face was red with sweat!"

"I would NEVER dream of that fat asshole unless I was ripping out his lungs with my bare hands! And who in hell would become sexual entertained at seeing a dead body?!"

Leonardo threw his hands up, "I don't know, a mentally disturbed person with an abusive past whom can't find anyone to spend their life with so they resort to dead bodies?!" (3)

"…"

"…My neighbor was seized by the guards for necrophilia this morning; the guards told me some…things about him."

Leonardo turned back to the painting, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation about dead bodies and sex together.

Sex. With dead people.

Ezio tilted his head to the right and a disturbing thought flittered in his head,_ 'In a way, I'm also necrophilia aren't I?'_

_~"~_

**(1) When I wrote this sentence I stared giggling like crazy at the dirtiness of it and the way I made Alta****ї****r sound perverted. Also jealous Alta****ї****r came to mind when I wrote this for some reason.**

**(2) I think, and if I have this wrong don't stalk me or anything, that it means good night Ezio. I translated good night on two different sites and they came out different.**

**(3) I heard some rumors going around about some dude fucking his dead wife, don't know if it's true but that's what I heard. I decided to add it in here since I was thinking about the sicko and how to end this story at the same time.**

**For those people who like twilight and Buffy the vampire slayer let me tell you something, those guys are ****committing necrophilia too! Edward is DEAD AND he's 100 years older than Bella, same thing with Angel/Spike and Buffy; THEIR PEDOS TOO! **

…**I don't really care though, I just wrote about necrophilia and Alta****ї****r is older than Ezio but Ezio is at an legal age, so yeah. I'm a freak, WAHOO!! **

**I'm into all kinds of shit, Khufufufufufufufuf…**

**ALSO! This is my VERY FIRST LEMON/SEX SCENCE!! I apologize if it dragged on or it wasn't good enough for your inner perversions but I have time to brush up my skill. The future chapters are going to be random, ya know one shots or something. **

**Review if your reading, I like to know if people actually liked my poor attempt at romance.**

**C U TILL THEN ^.^**


	2. Happy Valentine's

**IT'S LATE, I KNOW! BUT ENJOY IT AND REVIEW IT!**

_**RANDOMNESS:**_

**I'm so freakin happy right now because I just bought ****Dante's Inferno****, it kicks ass! The ability to forgive someone for their sins or damn them for all of eternity is so COOL!! Also, I watched Twilight New Moon and its way b**_**e**_**tter than part one; more action and SHIRT-LESS JACOB! (Squeals) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Ok… now I'm done. **

**Did any of you guys hear about Assassin Creed 3? I hear their going to continue Ezio's story for a while and the main character might be a girl! Correct me if I'm wrong but that's what I read on some forums, you can't always trust them though…**

**Good luck to anybody who's in their 2****nd**** semester of the year and start off with good grades!**

**NOTES:**** Instead of just jumping into the sex scenes like my last chapter, I want to make a bit of a story. Ya know, with how they interact with other characters and the how the feelings developed over time. In all honesty I'm expecting a VERY long chapter with some side pairings. :D **

**VERY IMPORTANT!!! EZIO DOESN'T KNOW HE'S AN ASSASSIN YET! AND THIS STORY IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL AC1 AND AC2!**

**ME: Yaoi is sexy!**

Normal pov: "Yaoi is sexy!"

_Thinking/thoughts: 'Yaoi is sexy!' _

_Pairing: Alta__ї__r and Ezio, Malik and Leonardo_

_Introducing: Nani __**(My inspiration) **_

_Time and Place: 1476, Florence_

_~"~_

The bright buildings of Florence basked in the glow of the sun as white doves settled on the edge of a small shop, chirping and staring at the crowds of people below them. Many of the colorful dressed people walked in groups, socializing with each other over trivial things. Some of them carried boxes to unknown destinations, paintings and other minor things hidden from plain view. A group of four whor- ahem- _women_ smiled at passing men and beckoned them forward, swishing their hips side to side.

A young man strode past the ladies, winking flirty as he passed them making the women slightly swoon at his attractive face. One of the women brushed her breast against his arm, cradling his hand to her chest while smiling. He placed a coin in her hand and continued on while ignoring the whispers of a warm night together and a soft thank you, weaving through the crowd and dipping his hand into pockets. Quickly he withdrew his hand before he could be caught red handed, flipping the gold coin in the air and catching it.

With a left turn into the main path, he grinned when he saw a certain bakery store across from him and quickened his pace, gently pushing people out of his way. A few of them huffed and swore at his rudeness but moved onto whatever boring life they had, which had nothing to do with him. Side stepping a man with a goat tossed over his shoulder he reached for the bronze handle of the blue door and grinned widely, stepping inside.

"Oh, Ezio! How have you been?"

The grin slowly evaporated and was replaced by a forced one, eyebrows knitted in annoyance as Ezio moved forward to kiss the girl's check in greeting. _"Buono, _and how are you Cristina **(1)**?" If she had noticed the edge in his voice she dismissed it and smiled eagerly at him.

"I was just buying the loveliest thing ever! Do you wish to see?"

Before he could protest Cristina shoved a wrapped package in his hands, absently brushing back a stray of brown hair that fell forward on her cheek. Ezio quickly pushed down a wave of irritation and slowly opened the blue wrappings, ignoring her huffs of impatience.

'_Bread? She wants to show me bread.' _This was not the first time he wondered about her intellect as he stared at the bread. It was a round light brown loaf of bread that smelt of buttermilk and rosemary, it was still warm. Carefully, he wrapped it back up even though his childish side wanted to drop it on purpose just to see her face.

Cristina held it to her chest with a small blush and said, "It's called Romantic Rosemary or Lavender Bread. This bread is quite popular with the girls at school because it's very romantic bread; some say it's a confession of love!"

Ezio raised an eyebrow and smiled playfully, "Your confessing to your love?"

She blushed very hard and avoided his gaze, fingering the blue wrappings nervously. "I will tell him tomorrow, on the night of Valentine day when the festival starts in front of the Santa Maria del Fiore."

"A great time for love, no?" His voice was slightly teasing as he opened the door for her; just because he didn't like her did not mean he couldn't act like a proper gentlemen.

She paused half way through the doorway and turned to him, her eyes bright with hope. "Will you be there also?"

A part of him wanted to say no and push her onto the streets but once more he smiled, placing a hand on her back. "You'll see me near my brooding friend." With that said he pushed her out gently, and quickly shut the door.

"Oh, well then I'll see you later! Take care Ezio!"

"But of course!" He yelled as he watched her slink down the streets through the windows, and sighed in relief. Really, he couldn't care less about whom she would spread her legs to on the romantic night when she purposed her "love"; he knew very well what her kind of love was. He stared at the moving people moodily, knowing everyone was talking about the big festival of love. Briefly he wondered who she would confess to and if they accepted who's bed they would use?

"Am I the brooding friend you were talking about, bastard?"

Ezio yelped in surprise and immediately turned away from the window, holding one hand to his heart and the other balled up in a fist. His heart pounded in his ears and he glared at the other man, "_Mio dio_, Altaїr! You frightened me!"

Altaїr's lips curled in amusement, "I did not know the great Ezio Auditore scared so easily like a girl."

The younger frowned and moved to stand in front of the counter his friend was behind, grabbing bread on the way. "Speaking of girl, did you happen to hear all of the conversation while hiding?"

His friend rolled his eyes and turned his back to Ezio, taking a loaf of bread out of the base burner **(I have no idea what they used in the 1470's)** and placing it on the counter to cool off. With some skill, Altaїr cut the bread into nine pieces and placed them in a bowl for samplers. He smacked Ezio's curious hand away from the bowl, ignoring the whine that came from Ezio.

"I was not hiding, both of you were talking to loud and I was standing behind here the whole time." He replied and snorted, trying to stab Ezio's hand with a fork who quickly withdrew it in surprise. "Besides, I have no interest in what that whore wants. And who said I was planning to go to the festival in the first place?"

Ezio pouted, placing his hand on his knee to hide from the abusive fork. "Surely you're not going to leave me all alone to attend that stupid festival? You'll make things much brighter for me if you went."

For a moment Ezio saw Altaїr's eyes flash but before he could examine what emotion flickered in those golden eyes the baker was already turning back to his bread, slicing them with precision. For as long as Ezio could remember Altaїr was very skilled with knifes and fighting, a fact that many girls swooned to. Ezio himself was quite skilled in that area but running and climbing was more his forte, especially when he was running away from trouble.

Altaїr handed the mischievous one a piece of a pastry that was placed for viewing, offering a cup of warm milk. The Italian grinned brightly as he grabbed the offering, chewing on the banana bread with bright delight; Banana bread is his favorite! "Malik is wondering if your friend will also be going to the festival, he said something about wanting to go with him."

Ezio blinked innocently, licking his finger for remaining crumbs. "What does Malik want with Leonardo? And yes, he is going to sell some of his latest paintings and drawings." Altaїr wiped some fallen crumbs off his wooden counter; he would have to clean the floor later on anyway.

"Malik likes your friend quite a lot." His lips twitched for some reason that Ezio didn't understand and he wondered what he meant by how the one armed man liked about his friend. Not that there wasn't anything to dislike about his artistic friend, Leonardo was practically an angel. But the way Altaїr said it he made it sound intimately…

Oh. _Oh! _Oh dear.

He felt his cheeks warm and he knew he was blushing really hard by the way Altaїr chuckled. The knowledge of Malik's feelings for his airheaded friend left a somewhat embarrassing feeling in his gut; it was also sweet in a way. Ezio smiled, "I will go and ask Leo if he wishes to go with Malik, maybe he will fall for Malik as well."

A hand pulled his arm back and turned him to Altaїr. "Come here, you have crumbs all over."

Ezio wiped his mouth, "How about now, do I look fine?" Altaїr frowned and leaned forward, softly brushing his thumb on the corner of Ezio's lips with carefulness. Ezio tensed a bit before relaxing, staring into golden eyes that shone with an emotion Ezio could not name. _'My heart has quickened.' _He ignored the reason why and instead focused on the warm feeling Altaїr was causing by touching his lips. Altaїr looked like he was in deep thought as he stared at Ezio's mouth, then he slowly moved forward. Ezio felt a jolt as those fingers gripped his chin softly while that devilishly handsome face moved closer to his own.

He didn't know why but Ezio moved forward as well, gripping the counter tightly in unknown anticipation as their lips moved closer. His heart felt like it was being squeezed and his palms quivered, he had never felt this before.

Then as if it was a dream, Altaїr jolted awake and moved back quickly, leaving Ezio to stare in hurt and wonder. The older avoided that crushed gaze and fixated his eyes on the door and said stonily, "I'm sorry; I thought I saw another crumb. See you later."

A bit surprised by the sudden change of mood, Ezio masked his face with a wide grin that felt much too false for even him and opened the door. "It's fine, it's not like it meant anything." He said this with a bitter tone and walked out the door, pushing past crowds of people.

When he was at least half way to Leonardo's Ezio collapsed on a bench with a dark haired girl on it, reading a black book. Ezio placed his head in his hands and thought about what happened in the bakery shop, feeling angry when his heart fluttered widely. _'What exactly happened?'_

"Sir, do you want to know your future?"

Startled at the sultry voice of a women he glanced to the left to see that it was a girl who said this was the one sitting next to him, her book now closed and her lavender eyes stared knowingly at him. Her voice that belonged to a woman of late 20's strangely matched the girl; she looked like she was in her early teens. "Sorry, I did not mean to say that out of the blue but this is quite urgent." She said this with a mysterious smile and gestured for his hand.

Ezio frowned, "And I am sorry but I do not believe in fortune telling." Nevertheless, he allowed the girl to examine his hand, tracing his palm thoughtfully like she could read something on it.

She grinned cutely, "Then please, humor me."

The corners of Ezio's lips twitched at the girl's cheekiness and he waited patiently for her to finish "reading" him. He used this time to analyze her clothes and physical features, dismissing the shady looking book. She had a black cape on that covered her back and she wore black pants that clearly belonged to a man, it clung loosely at her hips. The shirt was white with the sleeves rolled half way up revealing cream skin, a black ring with a white sign he did not recognize was placed on her ring finger. Ezio studied her face and came to the conclusion that she was not from Italy but spoke it quite well, as for physical features she would be quite a beauty in the near future.

"Do you believe in fate_, amico mio?_" She said in all seriousness, staring him straight in the eye.

Ezio laughed lightly, "Actually, I do. Please, tell me what you see in my hand."

The girl did not laugh and said softly, "Blood. That is what I see on your hand."

Shocked, Ezio could only gape at the girl who said something so boldly, to confuse to pull his hand away and demand to know what she meant. She grinned, "Calm down, I was joking! Tomorrow will be an excellent day for you and your secret love, he will confess to you. Beware of unwanted love and follow your instincts. The black dove watches, ensuring that the two eagles will be ready for the bloody moon."

"What? Hey, where are you going!?" Ezio watched as the girl stood abruptly and patted his head like a mother would do to a child. She bent her ring finger at him as she waved, "Until later, Ezio. Oh, how rude of me, my name is Nani by the way."

He blinked when Nani disappeared into the crowd and wondered what kind of good-bye wave was that, and what she meant about unwanted love?

_He will confess to you._

Ezio blushed,_ 'Could she have meant Altaїr?'_ He groaned at the squeezing feeling on his heart and sulkily walked to Leonardo's place, not bothering to take the roofs. Leonardo was lucky to have someone fall in love with him, Ezio felt a bit jealous but not everything was bad. Nani did say Altaїr was going to confess to him, if he wasn't the unwanted love part of course.

_~"~_

_20 minutes earlier __**(Time reverse!)**_

Altaїr gazed longingly after the retreating form of the Italian and in anger threw the cup at the wall, growing even angrier when he realized that he had lost control. A set of Arabic and Italian curses flew out of his mouth as he paced back and forth, punching the air at the same time.

"Are you stupid?!" Startled by the angry shout, Altaїr reflexively threw a knife at the voice and moved into a fighting stance. With some sick humor he realized it was Malik, who at the very moment looked pissed and scared at the same time; that's what happens to peeping toms.

"Now you're fucking INSANE!" Malik screeched as he narrowly dodged the knife aimed for his last arm. What the hell, he didn't need to lose another one! He glared at Altaїr, hiding behind a wall for any unreasonable attacks against the crazy one.

Altaїr bared his teeth at his companion, raking his cropped hair in frustration, "Did you see that, what I did just then?! I'm a fool!"

'_I completely whole heartily agree with that last sentence, you stupid idiotic moron.'_** (2) **He thought as he warily peered around the wall and moved slowly towards Altaїr, his hand held up. "You see this? I am walking very slowly towards you with no intent of harming you." Altaїr huffed, muttering about not being a rapid dog. _'Yeah, sure. You're defiantly not a puppy in love.'_

When he was within reach Altaїr grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, his mutilated hand gripping his chin. Malik stared boringly into the other's sharp eyes; he wondered how Ezio felt in this position. The hand dropped and Altaїr groaned in defeat, leaning his head on Malik's shoulder, "It's only him, I feel like this with him only."

Malik placed his hand on Altaїr's back and stroked it soothingly; he noted that it didn't feel awkward to do this with Altaїr. All the years of being partners had made them close, the bad times when they almost died tied them into a deep relationship of trust an-

"You smell like shit Malik."

What. A. Fucking. Idiot.

Gathering strength in his one arm, he punched Altaїr in the ribcage, enough for sharp pain but not enough to damage him. The other man cried in shock and gawked at him, "And you called me insane!"

Malik scowled and walked briskly to the back room for a needed shower from his "job". He turned to the seething man and frowned, "_Why_ did you not tell him how you feel? Are you afraid of rejection?"

A snort sounded from Altaїr and his eyes narrowed at Malik, "Because of what I am, of what I DO. Assassins aren't the best lovers in the world; I could never explain why I am covered in blood and why Templers are after me."

Malik smiled, "Leonardo did not take it all that bad when he saw me covered in blood, in fact, and he helped me hide bodies before." Leonardo was a very brilliant man and had helped him complete assassinations as well, that man was truly lovely.

Altaїr punched the wall, startling Malik out of his thoughts, "Yeah, that's great for you. Ezio _doesn't know yet!_ His father hasn't informed him of his heritage and his older brother keeps his lips sealed!"

"Well… this is a dilemma, I'm going to bathe and you can not destroy the place." Malik rushed to the back room and shut the door.

Altaїr calmed down his breathing and went to find the broom to sweep the mess he had made in his anger, he needed more control when it came to Ezio. While brushing the shattered remains of the cup, Altaїr recalled his previous encounter with Ezio and smiled slyly. Ezio did not reject him when he leaned forward; Ezio had instead leaned forward as well! With new found hope, Altaїr cheerily brushed the glass up and dumped them outside, not really caring if someone stepped on it.

"You seem happy."

He blinked at the girl in front of him then scowled, "Didn't I say I was taking a break from the assassination, Nani?"

Nani held her hands up, smiling innocently with a sparkle of amusement. "I only came to tell you the baby eagle feels the same and you should act on your feelings. The red moon draws near and soon the baby eagle will be a tall deadly eagle."

Altaїr's lips formed a grim line, in truth he would have liked to find out about Ezio's feelings for himself but as Nani said, they had no time left. He nodded at the Black Dove messenger and smiled warmly, "Safety and peace Nani."

The girl snorted lightly and turned away from him, "No such thing in our line of work. Bye Altaїr."

Every time Altaїr saw her he felt sadness, a child shouldn't be involved in this kind of thing so early in their life. He shook his head and shut the door; it was not his place to say what should be and what shouldn't, the Creed was not run by him. Soon he would need to visit Al Maulim about his successful missions so far, the red moon was waiting for him no doubt.

He wondered what to do tomorrow night when he saw Ezio there; he could only imagine how awkward it would be. Altaїr glanced at a certain bun sitting on his table and smirked, he had a good idea on what to do now.

_~"~_

_**(Skipping to Valentine night. FAST FORWARD!)**_

The festival was much too crowded with drunken laughing people and slutty women for Leonardo's liking; he wished he could sell these paintings quicker. Women brushed against him and held onto him, trying to persuade him into a bed, alleyway, roof or right here and right now sex.

'_GET OFF ME YOU VILE WOMEN!'_ He thought angrily as he pulled desperately away from their embraces, trying very hard not to snap and stab one with his killer paint brush. In a distance, he saw Ezio talking to a huge metal clad man with a spear and the painter wondered what happened. The man grabbed Ezio by the shoulder and pulled him towards an alleyway, Ezio did not look happy. Leonardo watched Ezio wave his hand frantically to him, signaling for help.

Leonardo swallowed and pushed a woman away from him, not even bothering to say sorry as he ran off to find Altaїr. The painter knew Altaїr was in love with Ezio and would probably kill the guard for even touching Ezio; Malik was descriptive about Altaїr's jealous nature.

He dodged a clown on a huge ball, a bit distracted by how wonderful it would be to draw such a position, and saw Altaїr glaring at everyone and everything behind a counter. It looked like he was trying to melt a loaf of bread in his hand, Romantic Rosemary bread that a girl must have given him along with a heart filled confession. Leonardo felt sorry for whatever girl had been shot down and glowered at but he pushed the pity away, Ezio came first.

He skidded to stop in front of Altaїr and tried to recover his breath, bending forward and placing his hands on his knees. _'Dio mio, I really need to exercise more.'_

The moody assassin stared at Leonardo, "A girl gave me this and where is Ezio?"

Leonardo scowled, he could at least show some concern on why he was running half way across the street to find him, and he almost died of decreasing fatigue! Disappointment flooded Leonardo when he noticed Malik was not here to greet him and then he slapped himself mentally, he sounded like a broken hearted girl.

"Ezio in trouble…alleyway with guard. Please…hurry!" Leonardo had to do a double take because as soon as "trouble and alleyway" got out Altaїr was flinging people aside like potatoes. _'That man really must love him.'_ Leonardo smiled happily and moved to sit on Altaїr's bakery stand; his presence will not be helpful for them.

"_Ciao_, Leo. I was under the impression you were selling paintings in the middle of the street, what happened?" Malik strode to the artist and placed his hand on Leonardo's forehead, smirking a bit when he saw the artist blush.

"Ezio has run into a bit of trouble…again, and Altaїr went off to help him." Really, his dear friend had _recently_ got into a fight with some guy who was flirting with Claudia. Not only did the guy get quite a beaten, two black eyes and a broken arm, but Claudia toke it upon herself to also copy her older brother; poor perverted guy.

The one armed man nodded in understanding, leading Leonardo into the bakery store that had proven to be a successful cover over the years. Thinking back, the two assassins hadn't planned to stay very long in the beautiful city but Al Mualim wanted to monitor the great Giovanni Auditore movements. So they stayed, under the impression of two bakers, and unexpectedly fell in love. Malik snickered silently at how romantic the situation sounded but, alas, it was true.

Leonardo huffed as he stood in the middle of the room, putting his beloved hat on the counter and leaning on it for support. "I must wash the stench of perfume and sweat, I'm starting to feel…dirty."

Malik snapped out of his daydreaming and grinned widely, "I could help you out of your clothes."

The innocent painter smiled brightly, already stripping his pants off, "Why thank you my friend! Would you like to help in the tub as well?" The twinkle in Leonardo's eye suggested something that made Malik's breath hitch and quicken his pace to follow the curved hips into the back. The artist smiled coyly at him and laid down in the tub, one leg draped over the rim and exposing _everything_.

Malik's grin turned sly, _'Not so innocent after all.'_

"I think I'm also in need of a bath, a cold one." Leonardo nipped his throat playfully, earning a shiver of arousal from the body above him.

Mischievous violet eyes watched the bodies entwine together for a night of hot passion before turning away and walking along the roofs, satisfied to see her friend happy.

'_One more to go and it's the most difficult one.'_

_~"~_

The alleyway wasn't much of a view, a few trashes thrown around with only one door visible at the end of the stone path. The grip on Ezio's wrist did not lessen as the guard pushed him against a wall and trapped him against it using his larger body. The younger man kicked out to no avail as the guard held his ground, slipping a bare hand inside Ezio's shirt.

Angry and afraid of what would happen if this went on Ezio brought up his knee, making contact with the man's genitals. Taking advantage of the slackened grip on his wrist, Ezio pushed the man away from his body with a grunt and tried to dash away.

Keyword here is tried people.

The stubborn guard ignored his pain and grabbed his ankle, pulling him harshly to the floor and earning a startled yelp from Ezio as he fell flat on his face. The most dirtiest and forbidden curses jumbled out of Ezio's mouth, hoping for the guard's life that he didn't damage his face. **(Conceited, I know)**

Ezio glared at the guard and kicked his face, feeling a twisted happiness when he saw blood oozing from the guards own nose. His small victory was short lived though as the guards hand tightened around his ankle, his blunt nails digging marks in the skin. Ezio whimpered as he felt his bone crush under the pressure, the bone could probably fracture with the way the guard put so much burden on it.

Something swooped down and landed on the guard's back, slamming his head onto the ground with it's hand. Ezio watched his savior stand quickly and stroll over to him, dropping down on one knee and prying the knocked out guards fingers from his ankle. Ezio craned his head to see his savior's face and made eye contact with gentle gold eyes, now his heart beat was quickening again.

"Altaїr." His voice came out in a whisper and the air from his mouth turned into fog in the crisp air.

Ezio gasped in surprise when he was suddenly warped up in a hug, his face heated up in embarrassment when he realized how well he fit into Altaїr's body. It felt so right to be held like this by Altaїr and slowly Ezio wrapped his own arms around the broad shoulders, his head tucked in between the older man's head and shoulder. It didn't occur to Ezio why Altaїr was here in the first place or why they were holding onto each other almost desperately, he was happy and he didn't acknowledge why either.

"I leave you for only five minutes and look what happens, you're really useless sometimes." Even though Altaїr's voice sounded gruff there was no venom in the words, only worry and relief. Ezio pulled out of the embrace, smiling at the half hearted protest of the arms trying to pull him back into the embrace, and grinned teasingly.

"You say that but you really love me, don't you?" In the past Ezio always teased and flirted with the baker and like every time was met with rolled eyes or sometimes, when Altaїr felt playful, the baker would also flirt back. It was always friendly and never meant anything, but today was different, Ezio knew this when he saw determined gold eyes stare at his very soul.

"Yes."

Those unwavering eyes held Ezio's in some kind of trance, Ezio felt his heart pound wildly as a hand caressed his cheek and the feeling of déjà vu hit him. He blushed and his hands fisted the back of Altaїr's white shirt in anticipation, his breath came out raggedy as he stuttered, "W-what does…yes mean?"

Altaїr smiled, which made a cord in Ezio twist and his heart flutter, and leaned slowly forward. "I really love you."

The cord broke and Ezio eagerly brushed his lips against Altaїr's, a pleasant tingle crept down his back as this time Altaїr didn't push him away. Ezio parted his lips and moaned when a tongue slipped in the warm cavern, seeking out the other pink muscle to play with. A battle of dominance commissioned between the tongues as they twirled and probed, not willing to back down. Somewhere in between the tonguing, Altaїr fisted the back of Ezio's hair and Ezio's arms hugged the stronger man's neck.

Both pulled back when the air capacity of their lungs reached near low and eagerly crashed lips again when enough air was gathered. Still lip locking, Altaїr stood with a wobbly Ezio and pushed him against a stone wall, hungrily licking and kissing Ezio's mouth. Ezio moaned wantonly and wrapped his legs around the strong waist of his friend, meeting each of the heated kisses with his own growing need.

Altaїr switched to his neck sucking and nipping every little part he could reach, leaving red love bites all over the smooth skin. Ezio whimpered and grounded his pelvis into Altaїr's, deliberately brushing against the tint in his pants and smiled smugly when a groan escaped Altaїr. Hearing his love snicker, he growled and rubbed harshly against Ezio's growing need, delighted to hear panting and moaning from Ezio as he slipped his hand inside Ezio's shirt.

"A-Altaїr!" Smirking, Altaїr twisted one of the pink nipples and flicked the other with his tongue; Ezio bucked helplessly against him and whined with need. With every passing minute Altaїr felt his control break down until finally he hurriedly undid his pants, helping Ezio down to push of both of their pants down to their ankles in one fluid move. Ezio gasped and shied away from the gold intense eyes only to be pulled against a well toned muscle, a maimed hand squeezed his ass cheek and Ezio trembled as one finger rubbed his anal cleft.

"You're fucking gorgeous."

Ezio's eyes widen before he adverted his eyes in embarrassment, no one had ever said those kinds of words to him with such precision and adoration. Altaїr chuckled and scooped Ezio in his arms bride style despite his shocked cries and rushed to the door at the end of the alleyway, knowing it was an abandon house. Ezio managed to grab their clothing in the middle of being scooped up and held onto them nervously, shifting uncomfortably in the bigger man's arms.

Without much strength needed Altaїr kicked the door open and dumped Ezio on the bed, turning to lock the door. Ezio absorbed his surroundings, one dresser, two chairs and a mini table, a door that might lead to other parts of the house and one bed in good condition. _'A bed is very appreciated at a time like this.' _Ezio thought.

Altaїr wasted no time in jumping Ezio again, kissing him furiously and awakening their temporally forgotten arousals. He traveled down south, leaving bite marks and claiming every available flushed skin, until finally he met Ezio's cock face first. Not even stopping to hesitate he swallowed it, pushing bucking hips down from chocking him and moved up and down, making sure to fondle the ball sack as well.

Everything was becoming blurry and all that seemed to matter to Ezio was the man in front of him, the man that he loved. Love… That was the feeling, the burning sensation of wanting and needing a person so badly.

'_I love him, I love Altaїr.'_

Ezio withered in ecstasy when Altaїr began to hum around him, causing him to shout out shakily as the trembles added more pleasure. Altaїr watched his loves face, fascinated by the different looks of pleasure and falling drops of sweat on Ezio's face. Grinning, he pulled away from the cock before it was able to cum, teasingly licking the head but did not allow further contact.

Ezio wailed in despair, digging his head into the pillow in sexual frustration. "You teasing _Bastardo!_"

The insult made Altaїr's lips quirk and he smeared his fingers in pre-cum , his other hand rubbing Ezio's thighs. Altaїr leaned over to place kisses on Ezio's lips distracting him as he pushed two fingers in the puckering hole, soothingly licking his cheek when the cute Italian winced at the probing. He shifted his fingers around while he sucked Ezio's bottom lip, smirking when Ezio gasped and bucked against him.

It felt so good, whatever it was that Altaїr pushed inside him, and he cried when Altaїr started to finger fuck him. Ezio pushed down to meet the intelligent fingers, panting and mumbling incoherent words of love and passion. The man above him shivered delightfully as he watched Ezio wither and turn into a moaning puddle of unbearable want and need, roughly pushing the prostate to see that face cry in ecstasy.

The feeling of being dominated, being violated passionately, made Ezio feel suffocated in blankets of arousal and eroticism. He wanted to get on his hands and knees and urge Altaїr to fuck him hardcore, make him scream and _cry_ as he impaled over and over. Ezio wanted, craved, to be claimed and marked as Altaїr's lover; who knew that being the submission would make Ezio so hot and horny?

The fingers slide out of the anus and Altaїr nipped his earlobe, his cock's head brushing against Ezio's pleasurably abused hole. "This isn't a onetime thing; I meant it when I said I loved you." Altaїr said and Ezio whimpered as the cock slowly pushed inside him.

"I refuse to share you with some common whore and I _will_ hurt anyone who touches you." Ezio felt so incredible loved right now, "And your mine!" And he felt so incredibly turned on by how possessive Altaїr was.

Finally the cock was fully sheathed in him and Ezio marveled at how full he felt, it felt so…complete. '_Dio, I feel like a lovesick girl.'_ He also sounded like one when Altaїr slowly rocked inside him, grunting as heat enveloped around him. Altaїr wanted so badly to thrust widely into the encasing heat but held back so Ezio could adjust to his size, although Ezio looked impatient and horny.

Ezio tightened his jaw, "_Accidenti, _just fuck me_ bastardo_!" He rolled his hips down on the dick and both men gasped. Altaїr smirked and snapped his hips forward, hitting the prostate with as much force as he could and continued to hit that spot endlessly.

His voice sounded unusually high and his moans came out with girly vocals, Ezio refused to believe those embarrassing sounds were coming from him. He tried to concentrate on his lover, listening to his husky moans and grunts, feeling every inch of Altaїr's manhood slam inside him and slide out to only repeat the action again. Ezio hated the way he turned into an animal in heat, craving for every touch and sexual contact from this one man; he loved every second of it.

Altaїr wrapped his hand around Ezio's neglected arousal and pumped it in sync with his thrusts, every scream of _"Harder, oh Dio harder!" _and _"Please Altaїr!" _urged him to bring his lover closer to paradise. Ezio brought his hands up to wrap around Altaїr's shoulder blades, his mouth biting and sucking the shoulder, almost losing it when his pleasure was doubled with the help of Altaїr's hand.

Altaїr rolled his head, taking in the screams of delight and quickened his hand along with his hips. "Do you love me?"

"_Si! Ah, ti amo!"_

He could feel Ezio's ass tighten around him and Altaїr felt a pool of heat gather in his stomach, they would be cuming soon. With renewed strength he pounded into Ezio harder, determined to make Ezio cum harder than he ever came before.

"Are you mines?" He needed to hear Ezio submit himself to him, he needed to know Ezio would stay with him.

Ezio could feel he was coming closer and shouted, "_I was always yours!_"

'_Since our first hug.' _It would be too embarrassing to mention his crush on Altaїr when they were boys.

The brightest grin that Ezio ever saw on Altaїr's face made him cum in his lovers hand and Ezio screamed his release to the heavens, Altaїr's name out loud for everyone to hear.

Altaїr moaned shakily that he loved Ezio, gasping when Ezio clenched his ass around his cock and milked him for all his worth. He collapsed near Ezio, too tired to move for their clothes and wanting nothing more to sleep. Ezio stretched, mindful of the fact that his lover was watching him and grinned broadly at Altaїr, "I love you too."

Altaїr smirked and pulled Ezio on top of him, grinning predatory at the blush that painted Ezio's cheeks and said, "Let's go for round two…or three."

"Altaїr, we just fin-ah! You bit me...again!"

"You're ready to go as well, see?"

"…Lecherous _bastardo_."

~"~

"What is this?"

"…Romantic Rosemary bread."

Ezio stared in horror at the bread then switched his gaze to a blushing Cristina; he hoped Altaїr wasn't listening from the back room again. It would be very bad if his jealous boyfriend heard what Cristina just said, Romantic Rosemary was a confession of love.

Cristina moved closer to him, ignoring the way Ezio edged closer to the door.

"I love you Ezio, you are my everything!"

Oh. My. God. Here comes Altaїr.

Altaїr was NOT eavesdropping, he just happened to be behind the wall with Malik and Leonardo, they were NOT listening either! When Cristina walked in with that damn bread that _he_ cooked and gave it to Ezio, Altaїr stabbed the wall with his dagger. But then she had to say…

"I love you Ezio, you are my everything!" Now he was pissed.

Malik and Leonardo tensed and watched in sympathy for Cristina as Altaїr walked briskly towards Ezio, his eyes set on Ezio's panicking face. Malik slapped his forehead, "Oh no, he's going to show Cristina who owns Ezio already!"

Leonardo turned to him quickly, "What!? How is h-Oh."

They watched as Altaїr grabbed the poor man and slam his lips on Ezio's, one of his hands squeezed Ezio's ass. Ezio moaned, forgetting about the shocked Christina, and grinded against Altaїr earning a growl of approval.

Leonardo blushed, "Oh my, they shocked the poor girl."

Malik shifted, wincing at the pain in his ass and frowned, "Oh well, she is making a move on his _lover _after all_."_

"That's true."

Altaїr pulled away from Ezio, smirking at the dazed look Ezio had and turned to Cristina, "He's mine, find someone else to spread your legs to."

Snapping out of her shock she screeched in outrage and walked out the door, shoving past people. A girl watched the scene from her bench, her black book sitting on her lap.

Nani smiled when the two men continued to make out, it was great to see Altaїr find love after his long life of killing. She sighed and opened her book, writing in it with a pen.

_Tomorrow is the day Ezio will be recruited into the Creed and I will watch Ezio's family die on that day as well. I suspect Rodrigo is involved and Al Mualim as well._

She wished it wasn't true but the blood she saw on Ezio's hand was from his kin, she also wished she hadn't joked about it. She hoped she had read it wrong, but the red moon grew closer to the two eagles. The black dove could not help them, but at least she was able to watch over their relationship; hiring that guard to sexual assault Ezio had brought out Altaїr's feelings.

She stood and walked without looking back, it would be the last time she would be able to see them and she hoped they would grow strong together.

Nani smiled wryly, "Happy fucking Valentine."

~"~

**(1)Cristina is from the beginning of AC2, she's the hoe who slept with Ezio and made me die for the very first time when I tried to run away from the guards. I HATE HER!**

**(2) I love attitude Malik, he seems like that kind of guy to me.**

**I wanted to add in my own character because I want you guys to feel comfortable around her; I think she came out pretty good. I do plan on using her more often and I am totally making a story for AC3!**

**ALSO! Please remember that this isn't based off the real time line of AC2 and that it's my OWN universal thing that I bunched up together. And yes I had to put some sadness in this story because I don't like all love things. If Ezio saved his family or not is up to you, I'm just writing one-shots not stories.**

**REVIEW. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIVE ME AT ****LEAST**** SIX REVIEWS!**

**I am going to move out of my AltairxEzio comfort zone and start a one-shot on a different couple, but they well appear or be mentioned; I love them too much.**

_**Good-bye my readers, this is the sad ending right now. **_

_**^.^**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **_

**Guess what song that is.**


	3. I Scream for Ice Cream!

**OMG, my brain and imagination died without Dr. Pepper, but do not fear kiddies! I now have Dr. Pepper and hot Cheeto's right near me, a deadly combination. **

**As I promised in the last chapter a different pairing will be written, I must master all the different character's personalities. **

_RANDOMNESS_

**It's funny how the simplest things inspire me, like my foot. I was curling and uncurling my toes out of sheer boredom when it hit me to write about this story, amazing I know! Also, I'm planning on a real story with a major plot and I think you guys might like it.**

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

**Can you fill in the doted spot? Who's the artist and what song is this? (Dun Dun Dunnnn!) Will you be able to solve this puzzle!? UNTIL NEXT TIME, DON'T CHANGE THIS CHANNEL!**

**(Laughs) Okay. Let's get serious. .'**

_**WArNiNgS: Bondage, ice cream fetish, male steamy sex on a table, swearing.**_

_Pairing: Shaun and Desmond, Alta__ї__r and Ezio_

_Introducing: Nani and alternative future Alta__ї__r and Ezio_

_Time and Place: 2012, where ever Desmond and his group is at._

~"~

"If you don't untie me right fucking now Desmond I will-"

"You'll what? Fuck me tell I can't scream anymore? We've already done that cupcake." Shaun seethed at the amused tone of his lover and snarled, bucking widely underneath Desmond's smaller body. Hopefully the idiot would get the hint and _get the bloody hell off_ before some blood vessel popped in the blondes' forehead. Desmond huffed and held onto the edges of the table to steady himself on top of the pissed off blond, the younger one wanted to eagerly proceed with his original plan.

"Can't you just go along with this?" Whined Desmond and he rolled his hips into Shaun's pelvis, nipping the strong pale skin of the neck presented in front of him. The British growled lowly as the teeth attacked one of his weak spots underneath his Adam apple, the mouth venturing north to play with the red tinted earlobes. Desmond tugged the earlobe between his lips, thrusting his tongue inside the shell and sucking the skin at the same time.

Wanting to touch the male in front of him, Shaun yanked his hands in a hopeless attempt to rip away from leather bounds that were tied securely to the legs of the table; Desmond was surprisingly good at bondage kinks. Shaun yelped when he felt a sharp sting of pain from his left nipple, clearly Desmond didn't like his useless attempt of freedom so he decided to twist his nipple in some form of punishment.

Desmond glared and slapped the British's ass, "Stop moving. Now."

One of the things Shaun admired about Desmond was the random acts of bravery when it came to sex; one day Desmond would lie on the bed spread wantonly in embarrassment and the next Shaun would have a dildo in his ass while being sucked off by Desmond. It was a strange twist of dominance-submission act for the bottom but Shaun didn't really care, he was still the top no matter how many times a dildo was shoved up his ass.

Yup, he wasn't the bitch here. **(Definitely not. *Snickers*)**

Shaun huffed angrily and tugged at his hands, bondage wasn't a problem for Shaun, it shouldn't be; he had used it once or twice against Desmond for their many, uh, lessons on how to get out of a kidnapping situation. But having his movements completely cut off and tied up like some kind of fetish slave, giving control over his body to another person, that was a major blow to his pride and self security . These physical restraints made him feel vulnerable, he really hated that feeling, and for some fucked up reason he was getting hard from the way Desmond was treating him; curse his incapability to resist Desmond.

…Then again it was a thrill to see Desmond smirk devilishly with his brown eyes so intense and filled with lust. Sometimes Shaun wondered when exactly he started to submit to Desmond's dominant side and _why isn't Desmond touching him?!_

"This is a really bad time to lose yourself in your big pink fluffy world, Shauny."

"Fuck you and touch me already, or maybe you lost your nerve?"

Smirking, Desmond nipped and licked Shaun's bottom lip, moaning when the British man opened his mouth eagerly and dove into Desmond's mouth. They both engaged in a tonguing battle which Desmond was obviously losing, Shaun mercilessly attacked the younger mans' mouth and rubbed his aching need against Desmonds' thigh. The kisses grew increasingly needy and desperate, the only time they broke away was for the need of air, and Shaun smirked as he realized the other man was losing control of the situation; maybe he could turn the tables.

All of a sudden the warm breath and quivering lips were gone and Shaun was left blinking stupidly at the ceiling, the warm body quickly slipped off him and Shaun felt his sexual frustration began to build up. Shaun lifted his head to see Desmond in front of the refrigerator, his hips cocked to the left and those damn pants hugging his every muscle. Shaun shifted around a bit and for the first time realized that he was stark naked, was he really that tired that he didn't notice that he was undressed _and_ tied down to a table that was in the next room?!

And how the hell did Desmond lift him up and get him to the table without waking him, he was about 20 more pounds than Desmond! It was illogical that he didn't even feel himself move or-

"Aahhh! " Something cold just dripped on his chest!

Shaun glared at the smirking assassin._ "What the fucking hell was that?"_

"Ice cream." He absolutely hated the way Desmond answered like that was the most obvious thing in the world; it made the blond feel like an uneducated child. First of all Shaun loathed ice cream, it was too sticky and cold with too many milky fatness and sometimes they came in disgusting flavors, like orange or that pink shit like strawberry.

Shaun shivered when he felt a warm muscle lap up the white drops, paying special attention to his ribcage area. More ice cream fell from the container and landed on the perked pink nipples, Shaun groaned from the sharp coldness on his sensitive nipples. Desmond once again straddled the shivering body and toke one of the nipples in his mouth, sucking them and rubbing them between his teeth. Skillfully using his right hand to dip the container to allow the sweet iciness to drip over the heated body and at the same time using his left hand to play with the pink buds, Desmond had his lover shivering in need and arousal.

Putting two of his finger in his mouth to lubricate them, Desmond flung the container to the other side of the room, the vanilla ice cream now splattered all over the wall. He ignored the white mess and moved one hand down to undo his fly while Shaun gaped, "Desmond! Don't make a bloody mess!"

The novice assassin smiled playfully, "I'm gonna make a mess out of _you_."

Shaun didn't even bother to reply back with some smart ass comment because right after that corny promise those two wet fingers disappeared inside Desmond's ass, pumping in and out of the younger male. Desmond threw his head back and rocked his hips to meet his own jabbing fingers, grinning at the aroused man below him. Shaun watched the glistening body shudder each time the fingers hit the sweet prostate; he knew very well that Desmond was teasing him by doing this and preventing him from touching the man in front of him; right now Shaun felt like he was being tortured from lack of sexual activity.

"S-Shaun! Ah…please!"

His hand quickened and Shaun held down a whimper of need as Desmond's cock brushed against his own hot arousal, his hips thrusting widely on his fingers and the moans became more vocal. This time Shaun did whimper when Desmond abruptly grabbed his arousal and pumped it, the British almost cried in happiness as he was finally touched.

"Oh god! I'm c-!" Desmond shouted and he came, the cum landing on Shaun's heaving chest and splattering on his face. Shaun's eyebrow twitched as a drop of cum slid down his cheek and stopped at the corner of his lip, almost like the corrupted drop wanted to be lapped up. Without putting much thought into it Shaun licked it up, paying no mind to the saltiness.

After a few quivering seconds Desmond regained his composure and grinned sheepishly, "My bad, I'll clean you up right now."

Not even waiting for the British to open his mouth Desmond leaned down and lapped up cum on Shaun's face, deliberately moving the muscle slowly over the skin. Shaun jerked back in surprise and snarled, "What the fuck?! Are some damn mutt now?"

Paying no heed to the insult Desmond planted kisses on the scowling lips, laughing when Shaun nipped his lip in a sign of anger. Shaun wiggled his hips, "Are you forgetting something?"

This time Desmond listened to the request and fisted the straining cock, languidly pumping the arousal as he lifted his hips over it and guided the cock to the puckering hole. Shaun gasped when his need was encased by warmth and he thrust his hips up, smirking a bit when Desmond yelped in surprise and pleasure. Locking his eyes with Desmond's own, Shaun bit his lip to muffle his moans as Desmond bounced up and down on the shaft, throwing his head back and crying out. **(I almost named all the different names for cock in this one paragraph!)**

Matching the rhythm of Desmond's bouncing body, Shaun began to thrust his hips up to meet Desmond full on, doubling the force to the prostate. The body above him shuddered violently from the pleasure and Desmond panted out words like "harder" and "faster" along with other gibberish that Shaun couldn't follow. Not that he could think correctly at the moment with Desmond practically slamming himself down on his prick and moaning like a bitch in heat.

"Sha-Shaun! Mnn! YES!"

Desmond threw his head back and came once again, shuddering uncontrollably as Shaun filled him to the brick. Exhausted, he slumped down and lazily untied Shaun from his bonds but did not move to get off the tired British. Shaun huffed as arms held him in a bear hug.

"Love you."

A scoff and then, "Yeah, right back at you."

Desmond smirked, "Wanna try nipple clamps?"

"…Maybe tomorrow."

~"~

_(Elsewhere in Italy)_

"If you don't order something I'll shove this pencil up your as- I mean butt, Ezio!"

Altaїr's lips curled up, "He would probably like that."

Ezio twirled his head away from the angered waiter and glared at Altaїr, "Fuck you, _Bastardo._

"We did that this morning, you were screaming like a bitch."

Nani blushed hard, ignoring Ezio's outraged yell of 'Asshole!' she hissed, "I-I can't believe you guys! You're in a restaurant with kids for God's sake!"

As if just now sensing the death glares of overprotective parents during their verbal fight, Ezio smiled mischievously at them and pulled Altaїr closer to him. The parents gaped in shock as the two lovers engaged in a passionate battle of tongues, Altaїr growling lowly in his throat as some stared in a different kind of interest.

"I can't believe these people! Let's leave honey!"

"W-What?! Alright, dear." The husband tore his gaze away from the hot scene and followed his fuming wife obediently.

Nani covered her nose quickly, adverting her eyes elsewhere from the quickly turning arouse couple and muttered under her breath. "…Damn nosebleeds…"

Ezio gasped as Altaїr nipped on his throat, clearly not giving a shit that people were still watching and he moved away from Ezio. They could finish this at home.

Recollecting herself, Nani cleared her throat and ignored the drops of blood on her white shirt, "What would you like again?"

Ezio smiled lazily while holding Altaїr's hungry gaze, "Vanilla ice cream."

~"~

**THIS WAS SHORT! I can't believe how short this is and I think my second story was still better! Damn it all! Oh well, there are always more ideas…**

**I think I'll turn Shaun/Desmond into a kinky couple, Altaїr/Ezio into a forbidden/hot/possessive couple and Malik/Leonardo into a sweet couple.  
**

**I WILL WORK EXTRA HARD NEXT TIME! REVIEWS ARE MOST WANTED AND NEEDED! **

**Till next time. ^.^ **


	4. Tough loving

**Did you know that Altair and Ezio aren't related? Confirmed by the Writer.**

_**Ah, my loves. Forgive me for being dead for so long. With the AC3 out I realized I should write more stories; I stopped last time because I figured 3 chapters were good. I was being lazy~.**_

_**Also I destroyed my laptop when trying to move into a new apartment, bitch fell down the stairs. Got around to buying a new one finally and adding things in, then took time off from writing to focus on drawing and work. (A LOOOONNNNGGGG TIME)**_

_**RANDOMNESS:**_

'_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and he wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help!' –__Sarah, Labyrinth _

_**(My favorite movie. ^.^)**_

**WaRnInGs!: Whipping, rough anal, humiliation (_It's not that bad)_ **

_Pairing: Cesare and Ezio_

_Time: 1503_

_~"~_

Silence was actually comforting for Ezio most of the time; it was his companion in being an assassin. But now he found himself aggravated by it, the only sound coming from his breathing and the rattling of the chains that restrained him to the ceiling of the cell. Once more he pulled on the cuffs around his wrists in futile; nothing gave but the ache in his arms. The assassin frowned and studied the grim walls of his cell, not even a bar window or bucket in sight.

Vaguely he wonders, what the young Borgia fool was doing. Perhaps collecting various devices to torture him with, although Ezio was sure he could put up quite a fight. Maybe inject a sneering comment here and there, wound the pride of the little bastard because that was the only offense he had left.

Faintly he could hear footsteps outside the door, quick and with purpose. Muffled shouts from outside and the jingling of his cell urged Ezio to straighten his stance, appearing confident in this situation.

"-n't need you fools following me in! Go away from me or a dive off this castle, which will you choose?!" Sneered Cesare as he pushed the door open with one hand, flicking the other at his Papal guards. "Do NOT interrupt us! And keep that whoring Lucrezia out of this section of the building, do you hear me?!"

The guards jerked their heads in affirmation and scurried away, leaving their master at the opening of the cell. Cesare scoffed and stepped into the cell, the only exit closing with a resounding thud behind him. "You seem bored _assassino._"

Ezio grunted, "Your presence does little to change that." He mentally smirked when Cesare frowned; clearly he thought his presence was not one to dismiss.

"You prefer my sister then? What kind of _maestro assassino _helps his enemy?" Bit out Cesare as he slowly circled to the back of the assassin, mindful of the narrowed eyes that followed him. If Ezio was unnerved that his enemy was behind him, he didn't show it. Instead he shrugged, "I assumed you were going to kill her."

"Once more, why help her? She does nothing but spread her legs to the eager." Ezio stiffened; the Borgia had grabbed his ponytail in a vice-like grip. Cesare seemed content to just hold the hair in his hand, his eyes studying the backside of the undergarments Ezio usually wears under the robes.

"I didn't." Ezio flatly replied, "She was the one that jumped into my arms as I was trying to kill you."

A chuckle sounded from behind him, "A good shield. She even let me stab through her to get to you." To prove his point Cesare trailed his free hand down to the left side of Ezio's back, patting the sword wound that led to his capture. The wounded assassin tried to fight off the flock of guards and himself but to no avail, although Cesare gave him credit for taking more than half down while losing consciousness.

Ezio hissed but forced himself not to flinch from the touch, "A cowardly thing to do to your sister."

Without warning Cesare jerked the hair towards him, exposing the stubble tan neck to his viewing. "She is mine to throw away as you are mine to play with." Hissed Cesare and he attached his mouth to the spot just below his prisoner's ear. His free hand dived under the shirt to caress the scarred abs, mapping the area and feeling every powerful muscle. His lips curled in a smirk when he felt the man shiver under his assault.

Ezio gasped in surprise and tried to pull forward away from the touches, only earning a dark chuckle and more nips to his throat. "Y-You! What are you doing?!"

Cesare lifted his mouth from the red hickey, swirling his tongue before leaving it. "As I said, mine to play with. The way you respond tells me you are not opposed to it."

The assassin kicked out and narrowly missed the knee of Cesare; his reward was a harsh rake from the hand that was feeling his chest. Ezio growled, "Is this a sick fantasy of yours? This is why you wanted me locked up?" He could already tell where this was going and God help him, he would put up one hell of a fight.

As if knowing what the assassin was thinking, Cesare shoving his forefinger in the open sword wound without warning. He grinned as his captive trashed around and jerked in pain, a pained gasp escaping the scarred lips. "Oh please do fight _assassino. _Breaking and taming your wild spirit would only be much more satisfying." He removed his finger in favor of ripping off the stained shirt; also tugging off the hair band and letting the hair go.

Wincing in pain, Ezio breathed in relief as the bastard removed his hands and proceeded to tear his shirt in pieces. Despair was closing in as he felt hands grip his trousers and were swiftly removed leaving him naked to the cool air. It was shameful and so disgusting for the Borgia to do this to him but he supposed that was the point, rub in the fact that even he could be handled like this.

Cesare nested his chin on the crook of Ezio's shoulder and neck, eyeing the manhood presented to him. A dark chuckle sounded from him as he pressed his entire being into the curve of Ezio, making sure his arousal was nudged against the crease of the ass. His hands traveled through the black coarse hair to stop right above the limp member. Ezio surpassed his quivering in favor of a growl, "Don't you dare."

And for a minute, nothing happened. Only their harsh breathing and beating hearts were loud and moving, one from fear of what will come and the other from excitement of what he will do. Ezio willed himself not to quiver in need or fear as the hands stayed right where they are, so dangerously close to his member.

"As you wish."

Ezio blinked in surprise when Cesare removed himself completely from his body and stepped back. For a brief moment he fooled himself into thinking the Borgia would leave it at that until he heard a crack in the air. The assassin jerked away from the stinging pain in his back with a shout, more in surprise than pain. He let out a grunt as another whip slash came down, this one more near his lower back and harder.

"My hand or the whip? Tell me _mia cagna._" Cooed Cesare, his hand trailing the angry red mark and smirked at the shuddered exhale from the man.

It shouldn't have felt good when the unyielding hand gripped his left globe, kneeing it gently. There shouldn't have been a hot zap to his cock when another blow came right on top of the first one; then another and another. Each one had Ezio withering and gasping but with pleasure and pain, his mind screaming _stop_ and _more_. He never knew that he could succumb to pain like this, wanting more of the punishment like some trained whore.

Ezio wrenched his head down at the thought and gazed at his half hard cock in wonder, shame flood his cheeks. "S-stop! No more!"

Cesare stopped his assault and draped himself onto the swelling back, his arms encircling the quivering mess that he created. He rested his chin on his prisoners shoulder, craning his neck to see the manhood weeping and standing tall. A grin stretched his face, "You whore. This is meant to be torture yet your cock springs in excitement. Where is your pride, _maestro_?"

Every word that spilled from the smug Borgia had Ezio burning in shame and disgust, his cock pulsing at the crude words and heart beating like mad. He sucked in his bottom lip and bit hard to stop the moan that threatened to come out but was powerless to stop the excited tremble that wrecked his body.

"Even now, while I shame you with words, your body shivers and your cock begs for more. What would your friends say?" Cesare trailed his hand down to grab the manhood and lazily rub it up and down, gripping hard and slicking it with the drops of pearl from the head. "What would their faces look like if I bent you forward in front of them all and fucked you while you moaned like a bitch in heat?" An eager buck into his hand had Cesare chuckling and he increased the speed, his own cock straining against his trousers at the grunts and gasps he elected from the older man.

Ezio cried in despair as the hand of his enemy let him go, his hips buckled in the air for moment and he slumped in defeat. He knew this was the enemy, the one that killed his uncle, but at that moment his whole being just wanted the friction back, the intense pleasure that was bestowed upon him left him craving and wanting. There should have been more resistance from the hardened assassin but this new found submission had him breathing hard and heat pooled unbearably in his stomach. All he wanted, _needed_, was release from the strain and he realized Cesare could give him that and _more_.

'_Just this once.'_ Thought Ezio and he allowed a pathetic whine to escape from his throat, surging backwards to grind against the body that he burned for. He threw his head back as hands gripped his hips to ground him down on the organ that could give him release.

Cesare snarled in victory, "So easy to break in. I should have thrown you down on the ground and had my way with when I first saw you! You would have just taken it while your whore watched you!" They grinded against each other, both no longer fighting there primal urges to just rut against their heat.

"Yes! Yes!" Cried Ezio, no longer caring about his responsibility as an assassin, he was only a needy man that didn't care for anything but the white hot pleasure he craved.

Cesare wrenching his hand down to free himself and without a moment of hesitation, he shoved himself into the eager heat and stood still. Ezio had screamed from the intrusion but Cesare only felt a surge of power as he gazed at the quivering back painted in his handiwork. There was liquid that ran down his coarse hair that was no doubt blood from the rough entry, an entry that left Ezio making jerky movements and gasping in pain.

Everything just came down to pain that should have had Ezio not wanting this and fighting back but he only relaxed as much as he could so Cesare could move. Every slow thrust scarped with pain and there was blood trailing down his thighs but still he twisted and moved how Cesare wanted him. He could feel a dull throb of pleasure with every thrust but he knew the Borgia was missing his spot on purpose.

He swallowed, "B-Borgia."

Cesare only continued to thrust shallowly, fighting with every urge just to ram into the tight heat but he wanted to her the man beg and grovel. To see the mighty eagle bow to him and only him, to give him everything he wanted without a fight. "Ask nicely _Ezio_."

The older man shuddered as his name was sounded and he realized he was no longer considered an assassin but a man that needed help.

He licked his lips, "Please, Cesare. I need m-more." It was like a weight was freed from his chest and all he had to do was allow another to handle him. For once, no longer having to concern himself with others and having to uphold some image of righteousness; he could just give in to pleasure.

The plea rolled over his body like a raging wave of power and arousal, his name spurred his hips forward to drive into the deserved pleasure that his prisoner needed. He watched in fascination as the back arched gracefully in pleasure, a moan of appreciation coming from the broken man. It was then that Cesare came to a thought, _'Ezio is mine.'_

Ezio pushed back against every thrust eagerly, his prostrate taking the pounding leaving him wanting more and he moaned. He was dimly aware that he couldn't feel his arms that were still strung up and there was still a hiss of pain with every shove into his hole; and it all felt so damn good. Ezio _mewled_ as teeth bruised and bit into his throat, the pain added to the haze in his mind and all he could do was stand on unsteady legs and take it.

"Say that you're mine! My whore!" Shouted out Cesare after a vicious bite to the shoulder that had Ezio squirming.

Ezio gasped, "Yours! I'm your whore!" His cock practically jumped as he said those words, his mouth opened in shock at Cesare drilling into him harder. He couldn't recognize his own voice; it sounded too high pitched and desperate, screaming for more.

"Again!"

"Yours! F-Fuck, I belong to-_ahhhn_-you!"

Cesare gripped his hair and thrust once more before spilling inside the man, his breath ragged and he was heaving for air.

Ezio almost came himself when the hot liquid spilled inside him and moaned as it dripped down his aching thighs. He waited for Cesare to catch his breath before he gently thrust back; he was still hard and wanted.

There was a breathless chuckle and a clank of metal, and Ezio was able to lower his arms with a grimace, they felt heavy and useless. A hand slapped his back and Ezio held back a yelp, his cock bounced though.

"Wrap a hand around yourself while I help." Cesare commanded, resting his hands on the hips in front of him and molded them together.

Ezio nodded shakily and did as he was told, gasping at the contact as he was already close. He bucked into his hand, acutely aware of the hot breathe on his ear as it hitched. The hands that broke him down rubbed into his hips and cheeks, a tongue lapped at the messy marks on his throat and he came with a wordless pant. The world crashed down on him and Ezio found himself on his knees, his legs finally giving out and his body seemed to agree as he landed on his side with a pained moan.

His captor observed him with a smirk, "Ezio, what shall I do with you?" He pulled his trousers up and leaned over his fallen eagle, caressing the sweaty brow almost lovingly.

Ezio forced himself to lie on his back and he glared, "You could send your sister next time."

As if he was burned, Cesare reeled back and glared; the enemies in them back and their walls built up again. "You damn whore! I should cut your damn tongue and fuck your mouth!"

The assassin ignored the jolt of arousal and instead shot up, fisting Cesare's hair and slamming their mouths together. The Borgia didn't waste any time and grabbed the graying brown locks, nipping angrily at the snarling mouth hungrily. They fought for dominance and tongues danced around to claim territory, molding and pulling back then smashing again in force. Finally after the angry clashes Cesare gave in and Ezio took advantage to sneak his hand down and grab the keys forgotten in the trousers.

Cesare moaned around the appendage that seemed intent to dive don his throat before he pulled back, remembering that _he_ was suppose to be in control. He flung his fist into Ezio's chest, who pulled back with a snarl but otherwise did nothing.

"Next time, I'll have you cry like the woman you are, _assassin_." He straightened himself and walked out the door, shutting it with a grin. The Borgia pushed his shoulders back and continued down the hall to look for his guards to feed Ezio; perhaps he should see if his sister is dead yet.

Ezio watched the door for a while and snorted, flicking the key up and down. He glanced at his clothes, ripped and dirty, and decided that when the guard came to give him food he'll borrow his. With a smirk, he stood and unlocked the ion clamps on his arms; outside the door he could hear the heavy clanking of metal and grumbling.

"Don't see why we have to feed a mere prisoner. I should st-_aaggr!"_

Ezio smashed his fist into the unsuspecting throat of the Papal when he put one foot though the door and smiled as the man fell down. The assassin breathed out as the sharp pain in his lower back reminded him of his submission and shame. Clothing himself, Ezio set out down the hall; there was a Borgia that needed a lesson and Ezio was more than willing to teach.

~"~

**Holy SHIT! I bet you guys are like "Don't disappear again for years!" So so sorry but here's a new somewhat more serious chapter. I don't know if I should continue this story of make it a one shot. Been thinking of starting a story for Teen Wolf because I'm so addicted! **

**Also, ANOTHER AC GAME?! 0.O **

**I haven't even played AC3. Now there's a new one coming. I can't keep up; there are too much new shows, games, and movies!**

**Review the love n hate! (-.-)/**


	5. Over 9,000!

**So going with what I got, Altair/Ezio is the preferred pairing right? I dig that.**

**Previously, I had a wall of my comments replying to **_**every**_** review BUT this group (Fuckers) reported me about that and explicit content! (**_**Seriously, I've read worse on this site. It wasn't that much of a rape; wasn't even rape at the end. Got an angry ass reviewer too! These are fictional characters BTW. . )**_

**So all I can do is say "thank you" to reviewers and "Screw off" to that group. **

_**RANDOMNESS: **_** Fucking love Teen Wolf and Sterek (Stiles/Derek) right now! Stiles is only a human but personally I think he's the strongest and 2****nd**** saddest (1****st**** is Derek) character. He cares too much about others and never cease to put himself in harm's way for his friends, the entire conversation with the therapist was very insightful on the way he thinks and feels. **

_Ms. Morrell:_ _"So, if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment… what if you chose to not open your mouth? To not let the water hit?"_

_Stiles:__ "You do anyway, it's a reflex." _

_Ms. Morrell:__ "But… if you hold off, until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?"_

_Stiles:__ "Not much time."_

_Ms. Morrell:__ "But more time to fight your way to the surface. More time to be rescued."_

_Stiles:__ "More time to be in agonizing pain. Did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?"_

_Ms. Morrell__: "If it's about surviving, isn't a little agony worth it?"_

_Stiles:__ "I mean, what if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now and… and it's just hell later on."_

_Ms. Morrell__: "Then think about something Winston Churchill once said: If you're going through hell, keep going."_

_**-Teen Wolf, 2x11 Battlefield**_

* * *

_~"~_

It should have been Malik and him in a bar together, wasting their livers away on shitty drinks and trying to push back memories of paperwork. Should of but no. Instead Altair was sitting in a dimly lit corner, alone, like a predator-stalker that his police work usually catch and bag. A cup of-_whateverthis__**shit**__is_- in front of him was sitting untouched, the barkeeper said it was on the house but Altair wasn't trusting it; too many date rape drugs going on. Like the Hangover movie; what would Malik say if he slammed his car into his house singing 'Girls just wanna have fun' with a high off his ass K9?

Altair fought the twitch in his lips to smile, no need for people to see some scary guy grinning in a dark corner at nothing. He could tell by the blond lady's wary gaze that he failed at stopping his grin. _'Goddamn, I should just leave.'_

"Leaving?"

The cop jumped in surprise as a smooth voice invaded his thoughts and he stared at the speaker that seemed to appear from thin air. It was a handsome man, the kind the women at the office gossip about, with brown locks tied loosely at his nape and a charming full mouth. Altair inhaled sharply and met hooded dark brown eyes, gazing directly at him like he was reading his vey soul.

"Nice smile you have there. The blond seems to appreciate it." Said the man sarcastically; he was wearing a suit much too nice for a simple bar like this. Altair realized he needed to stop analyzing and start socializing, even though he was nervous from the sudden situation.

He cleared his throat, "Wasn't really directing it to her. Is she your girlfriend?" Really, did the guy have to catch him smiling by himself as well? Fuck.

The man grinned, "Trying to see if I'm here alone?" He sat down in the wooden stool opposite of him, completely at ease with just inviting himself to Altair's table. Not that he mind, at all.

Altair focused on breathing normally instead of blushing like a damn virgin, he knew how to play this game. Had a bunch of one night stands before and this was no different, although this time he came here to get buzzed not sleep with some stranger. An incredibly _sexy_, just his fucking type, stranger that had eyes practically smoldering him in flames; what did he say?

"What?" Asked Altair gruffly with a flinch, he didn't want to sound like an idiot.

The man's smile widen-_'Fuck, that's a gorgeous smile!'_-and he tilted his head. "Do you want another of, whatever that brown shit is?"

Finally, Altair gained back his usual attitude with a glare. "No. The barkeeper just gave it to me, said it was on the house."

"Oh, don't trust it. Could be a date rape drug in it."

He grinned, "Exactly what I thought."

The man chuckled and Altair felt a shiver go down his spin in response. He never met someone who invoked such strong reactions; usually he was in more control than this. Maybe Malik was right, he's been cock blocking himself too long.

His new companion held his gaze and Altair felt himself slipping away into the chocolate swirls, he could feel himself being drawn to this man. His head felt like it was in a haze and his body was burning with a need that Altair refused to analyze in to. "I came here to meet someone."

A stone of disappoint settled in his stomach and Altair wrenched himself from those captivating eyes. Strangely, he could feel his mind clearing again and he frowned. "And you're sitting here with me instead of waiting for your person."

"Actually, I am sitting with my person. I'm meeting you."

'_What the fuck?'_ Altair stared at the man across from him, who was steadily gazing right into his eyes again. Then he felt his body light up again, this time his lower area twitched and he had to gasp when the man's hand landed on his own fisted one. The fairer hand trailed up to his wrist and gripped him lightly, the skin contact sending jolts of arousal to his core.

"W-What are you doing?" He couldn't rip his eyes from the delighted eyes and he let the man pull him from his seat, throwing money on the table without a care. Altair followed behind the graceful man; something in him didn't want the man to let go of him just yet.

They exit out the bar and the man turned his head to regard him with a smile. "Where's your car?"

Altair drew in a breath, his heart was pounding like a caged animal and his whole body felt heavy and on fire. God, he could barely even think with the way this man looked at him. "It's, uh, that police car…over there." He sluggishly pointed down the street and leaned into the man's shoulder for support.

The stranger wrapped his arm around his waist and drew the cop in, grinning when Altair let out a sigh at the close proximity. "You're easily influenced."

He grunted, "I barely drank." Altair held onto the man.

"I wasn't talking about alcohol _bello_."

"You're Italian." Altair pointed out uselessly. "Not alcohol?"

A teasing grin, "Yes, I know", and he stopped at the passenger side of his vehicle. Altair wasn't supposed to even go to bars with it, let alone let a stranger get in the driver seat. He remembered he was supposed to care but he shrugged it off to give the keys over. Altair leaned against the car as the man unlocked the door and unlocked the other one with the switch on the arm rest.

"Get in the passenger side. You can't drive like that. And no, not alcohol influenced." The man pointy looked at his jeans and Altair followed the look to blink in surprise, he was hard. He had to be on drugs or something because this was ridiculous, there was no way he was this easily turned on just by skin/eye contact.

Altair managed to get in the other side and frowned at his bulge, he refused to touch it. "What did you do?"

The man only hummed and started the car, clicking the Home button on his road guide. Altair groaned as the car trembles teased his hard on, his hand itched to give relief but he'd be damned if he rub one out with his companion right next to him. Then again, they were going to his home to probably, hopefully, engage in sexual acts so why not just stroke it out a little? He inched his hand forward…

"Touching yourself already?"

Altair sucked in a ragged breath, heat flooded his cheeks when the man glanced at him with a leer, "You're very eager. They don't usually fall this quickly."

He wants to ask 'how many is they?' and 'fall under what?' but instead he let out a choked out groan when a burning hand landed right on his bulge. He whipped his head to look at the attacker only to find him looking to the road like he wasn't touching him intimately. Altair pushed up into the hand as it stroked against his length, clever hands moving up and down. A growl fell from his lips when the hand lifted some pressure off and Altair quickly pushed it hard against his cock, rocking against it.

He heard a breathless chuckle from his side but ignored it in favor of watching the hand work on him, letting loose pleased groans and pants. When they stopped at a red light Altair could only think 'what if someone saw him?' and then let out more lewd sounds at the thought. The hands pawed at him roughly in response bringing him closer to the edge.

"You're home."

Even though they arrived, Altair made no move to get out and the man simply unbuckled his seat belt. Altair nearly whimpered when the hand left him and the man exited out the car, leaving Altair to catch his breath.

The passenger door opened and hands pulled him out to only shove him against the hood of the car, Altair lied flat on his back while the man positioned himself between his legs. Altair hoped no one looked out their window at night to see two bodies withering against each other on top of a police car. He gasped as their clothed erections brushed against each and Altair raised his hips seeking more friction.

"_Dio_, your soul is on fire. Lustful thing, aren't you?"

Altair bucked up, not paying attention, only feeling frustrated that their clothes were in the way of actual skin contact. He really wanted this man sliding against him without clothes, wanted those hands everywhere and leaving burning trails as they go. Then man grounded down on him, his hands holding Altair's hips and pushing him up against him for more contact. Altair moaned and placed his hands on the shoulders above him, bucking up in blind heat and pleasure.

He gasped when teeth scraped against his neck, sucking and licking everywhere they could reach. The mouth pulled his skin in to suckle on before releasing then biting down on the hickey, causing Altair's hips to stutter uncontrollably. His mind and body felt like they were tightening up into a hot coil, only pleasure was the only thing he knew as it surged in him.

'_Fuck, fuck, that feels good!'_ Altair lurched forward to place his own biting marks on the lean neck, more vicious then the other man. He littered the throat with bite marks and sloppy kisses, his hands tightened on the rigid shoulders with every desperate thrust. The man groaned and the sound went straight to Altair's cock, another hard grind and he came with his back arched and a cry.

The man growled and snapped his hips twice before he came with a shudder, Altair watched the blissfulness creep into the man's face and marveled at how beautiful this guy was. There was a sudden urge to kiss the hell out of that pouty mouth and Altair felt smug when he slammed their lips together and the man moaned. He twirled his tongue around the other, determined to at least gain control in this. A moan of defeat and Altair explored everything he could; relishing in the way the man slumped against him and simply let him control the kiss. If he could, Altair would keep their mouths together for longer but he pulled back for air and nipped on the lower lip.

Suddenly, Altair realized that he just dry humped on top of a police car with a suspicious man and pulled back to look at the man. For a moment it looked like the man had golden eyes before those alluring brown eyes gazed at him, this time curious.

"Usually, you're supposed to pass out from the pleasure."

Altair snorted, "I'm not a virgin. I've had intense pleasure before."

The man grinned cockily, "That wasn't even the best part and you call that intense pleasure? I'll have you sobbing for mercy."

His mouth went dry and just stared at the man, that same feeling of want and need for the man was coming back. Altair needed to put space between them and fast, he couldn't think straight near this guy and his weird pheromones. He stood on shaken legs and tried to not look the guy in the eyes, he knew there was something off about this whole situation. He never would have done any of these things before and yet here he was having public (almost) sex on his cop car.

"Did you slip something in my drinks? Do you do this to everyone you meet in a bar? Did you know who I was when you said you were meeting me?" Altair demanded without a single air, his full cop persona now on. He be damned if he didn't get answers because all of this was too unnatural, the sudden lust and need came out of nowhere. "What the fuck is your _name_?!"

The man leaned against the hood, right where they just gri- nope, don't even think about that shameful act. He glared, "Well? You do realize I could hold you in jail for driving a police car?"

"You gave me the keys." The man grinned in amusement as Altair gawked. He did, didn't he!? What the fuck was he thinking?

The cop shuffled uncomfortably, his cum sliding down his thighs and seeping into his now garbage jeans. "Name. Now."

"Ezio, I actually told you at the bar but you were too busy eye fucking me."

"I- fuck- what?! No!"

"Eye fucking. Me."

Altair snarled, "You little shit! Stop avoiding my question!"

Ezio shrugged, his eyes narrowing and giving him shivers. "No. Yes. No. Ezio, like I said."

It took a moment for Altair to remember his questions and match them with the answers Ezio provided. He pushed down the disappointment that Ezio seemed to pick up people and fuck them, that he was a knot on his belt. Hypocritical of him since he also indulged in one night stands, probably not as much as this guy though.

"Do you have any diseases? What's your last name and how old are you?"

"Seriously? We just humped on this car, not 5 minutes ago and you're going to act like a cop on duty? And diseases don't affect my kind." Ezio looked exasperated, like he didn't understand why Altair was freaking out about being in an almost drug like haze. "Fuck this."

Before he could even blink, Ezio grabbed his face and brought them nose to nose, eyes locking. Altair could feel that same burning heat seep into his cheeks, making him almost giddy with lust as he stared into golden eyes. _'Golden?'_

"Just forget about this okay? Can you do that for me love?" Ezio looked pleadingly into his eyes and Altair couldn't say no. He had to please this man, make sure his happiness came first in front of everything else.

"Yes. Of course." Replied Altair, he needed to help Ezio.

Ezio gave him a smile that lifted his spirits. "Good boy. You make me very happy. Now, go home."

Altair whimpered when the hands let go of him and the cold came back, cold that will always be present until Ezio touched life back into him. He turned his back with great difficulty from the amazing man and edged his way towards the steps, feeling hollow and miserable. With heavy steps he ascended to his house and touched the door knob, casting a glance over his shoulder to see Ezio was no longer there.

It was like a bucket of ice water washed over him and Altair jolted into awareness, blinking at his police car and the dark surroundings. He flinched at the feel of cold liquid in his pants and lifted his jeans away to peer at the white stickiness in horror. "What the hell did I do?"

_~"~_

It felt like a train wreck in his head, memories of long brown hair and pale long fingers flashed in and out. Altair groaned and let his head fall on his wooden desk in his office, ignoring the ruckus and near chaotic flurry of activity in the lobby. He was drawing blanks as to what happened last night, what kind of things he did to leave stains in his jeans. All he could remember is a desperate heat and a silky murmur in his ear.

He jolted when his door crashed open, his partner glaring at him venomously. "You fucking loose toilet cunt, I'll kill you!"

Altair lifted a brow, "We're supposed to be the cops here."

"Do you remember meeting me in a bar?!"

_**I'm meeting you.**_

Altair frowned, "No. I…left early." With someone, someone meeting him?

Malik grinned lecherously and crossed his arms, mood swing in full effect. "Oh, got a bit lucky. No wonder the barkeeper was pissed, kept giving me these shitty drinks."

_**Oh, don't trust it. Could be a date rape drug in it.**_

A feeling of alarm spiked in his heart at the voice that floated in his head and Altair stared at his friend. "Did the barkeeper say anything?" _'Was I roofied?'_

"Uh, besides cursing you out to me about ignoring his 'generous' drinks? Called your hook-up a, and I quote, 'Brunette escort that always drag people between his legs'. Thanks for standing me up to talk with th-!"

"Malik!" Shouted Altair, startling his friend into silence. "Can you take over for today? I need o go check something." Ignoring his partner's squawk of indignant, Altair clapped him on the shoulder and shoved his way through the crowd of coffee cravers. Everyone was screaming and raving whose turn it was to use the coffee machine, some actually pulling out their tasers.

He nudged his way through the throng of angry cops, looking desperately for the main door out of the hell hole; he could already hear the rookies shouting it out. Altair rolled his eyes as certain screams ringed through his head.

"SHAUN! THAT'S MY FUCKING COFFEE!"

"IT'S _MY_ BLOODY MUG, DESMOND!"

"I POURED THE SHIT IN! GIMME!"

"GRAB ME AGAIN AND I'LL TASE THE HELL OUT OF YOU!"

The owner of the grocer across the street glared right at Altair, who only grinned as he got in his car. Who could they call about the noise? _They_ were the police.

He shifted in his seat and frowned; someone had adjusted his seat. Oh shit, he vaguely recalled letting someone drive his car as well! _'What the fuck was I thinking!?'_

_**Touching yourself already?**_

Altair whipped his head to the right at the passenger side and gaped as a scene flashed through his head of a pale hand working him in that very seat. Altair ran a hand down his face as his own needy moans rang crystal clear in memory, his cock twitched at the remembrance of the stranger's laugh.

He grunted in annoyance and started the car; he was going to find that bastard that roofied him and beat the shit out of him. Maybe ask for his number.

_~"~_

The bar was calmer during the day, no one really drinking are chatting up storms with strangers looking for a good time or just some social contact. Thank god the barkeeper from last night was working today as well, his grubby face set in annoyance upon seeing Altair enter.

"What'd ya want?" He grunted; clearly not over the fact that the cop had ignored all of his advances.

Altair glared, smirking inwardly at the barkeepers flinch. "You know the guy from last night I was with?"

"The Italian guy, he's a regular here, ya know." The barkeeper gestures wildly at the bar, his face scrunched in anger. "Comes in with a nice suit, flashes them pearly whites an' the folks 'ere fall right in his lap!"

Altair raised an eyebrow, "Everyone?"

"_Everyone_!" He squawked.

"Does he ever buy them drinks? Did I get a drink from him?"

The man's face bulged, "Never buys 'em! Ya thinkin' roofie? Cuz I wish, but he don't ever buy drinks. Bastard just has to talk an' smile prettily." He trailed off with a snort, his meaty hands making a U-shape symbol that was supposedly to be a smile.

"Right. When is he usually here?" Keeping it professional, even though the guy was grating against Altair's nerves, he asked.

"Dunno, usually nightly." His face brightened and smiled at Altair gleefully. "D'ya want a drink? I got a special just fo-!"

"Fuck no." Altair interrupted with a glare usually reserved for low life scum that he interrogates with, well, actually intimidate with. As if he wanted to drink that murky stuff from a questionable barkeeper that was always leering at him.

He psychically reeled back in shock at the deadly glower, "O-oh." The guy sat up straighter and gestured behind Altair's back. "Y-Yer man's 'ere."

Quickly, Altair whipped around to see, in fact, that the Italian had arrived and was in tow with another man. His companion had short brown hair and a wide smile on his face, his arm was slung over the Italian's stiff shoulders. Altair pushed off the counter and made a beeline for the two, taking note with how close they were with a flicker of disdain. It was very pleasing to see the Italian's eyes widen in panic as he approached them, his companion seeming to be amused.

"You," Spat out Altair, "did something to me last night! It's not normal for my memory to be this jacked up without some kind of drug influence. I'm about to drag your ass to the police station where you can bet your pretty face can get guys there!" He fisted the shirt of the surprised man with a sneer, vehemently ignoring the heat that pooled when those shocked brown eyes met his furious hazel ones.

"Oh God Ezio, he _is_ here! He remembers." Crowed the gleeful man, nearly bouncing in excitement for some reason Altair couldn't care less; the Italian's name sounded familiar.

He grinned savagely. "Ezio, is it? Your friend here has confirmed that my memory was in fact meddled with. Care to explain how?" He could hear the occupants of the bar whispering and staring at the drama unfolding in front of them and he knew he should get out of here. Altair pulled the silent man, Ezio, with him out the front door.

The friend followed them outside, smiling and just downright pissing Altair off with how close he hovered near Ezio. "We don't need you coming along as well." He did not say that out of jealousy. At all.

Ezio finally seemed to come alive and patted his friend on the shoulder, "I'll see you later, after I fix this." He avoided looking at Altair when he said that, like he meant something completely different about fixing this situation.

The friend hugged Ezio enthusiastically in a bear hug and ruffled his hair. He winked at the cop's disgruntled look, "Baby brother's just shy now that he understands what's happening right now; it's rare that this happens to our kind. We're always going from one human to another; it's in our nature, so this is very awkward for him."

Altair felt his eyebrows rise to his hairline, the way he talked like they were a different species sending a wave of alarm through his body. He could recall that Ezio had also talked in that way, saying things that sounded like he was hinting at Altair something secret. Something that might not be human comprehended.

Ezio hissed, "Federico! You're saying too much!" He fought out of the embrace while Altair crossed his arms, he felt like everything was going over his head and smacking him in the face teasingly. He was missing something here.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.

Free from his joyful brother, Ezio stood awkwardly in front of the impatient cop and stared intensely at his chin. "Aren't you arresting me? "

Altair grunted and pushed him towards the cop car, deciding that talking in front of the bar and his brother wasn't ideal. He glared murderously as the shorter man opened the passenger seat and settled in with a slight smirk, obviously recalling the state Altair was in when he was there. He couldn't wait to shove this guy in a holding cell.

"Be kind to Ezio. He's having trouble accepting this." Altair rolled his eyes at Federico and turned to snap at the guy only to be met with a serious face that unnerved him greatly. Apparently this guy could be gleeful then menacing in a blink of an eye, he'd be perfect for Malik.

"I'm only, uuh, questioning him. I have no evidence that he drugged me last night but my actions weren't…controlled." Altair finished lamely, embarrassed that he heard Ezio chuckle when he finished.

Federico nodded, "It's hard to resist the pheromones we ooze out when we got a prey in sight. But you're not a prey now."

"Uh…" Altair had no idea how to respond to that and watched the man practically skip away, waving at his mortified brother. Ezio grumbled and shifted around while Altair opened his door with intention to demand answers to ease his confusion.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad? Mouthful."

Altair quickly swooped into his seat and ripped his wallet from the slender fingers holding up his Id with a cheshire cat grin. He pulled out his hand cuffs from the glove box and held them in front of Ezio's smug face. "I will cuff you."

Ezio batted his eyes, "Go for it, _bello_."

'_For fucking hell!'_ The image of cuffing a moaning Ezio to his bed and teasing him endlessly for being so damn smug fluttered in his head. Altair swallowed and eased back into his seat, the cuffs fell out of his hand and onto Ezio's lap. The car already felt like it was smothering in five seconds with the heat and tension that rolled off both men. Surprisingly, it was Ezio that looked away first with a panicked look and shifted to try and hide his boner from the heated gaze of the cop.

_**Beautiful.**_

Ezio cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't encourage your heat while you're still confused."

"My heat?" Altair repeated in wonder, shifting the handle to drive and glanced at his own lap to see that he was also hard.

"It's what our kind produces to increase sexual want and pleasure. It's a feral part of us."

Altair slowed at the yellow light and glared at the frowning man. "There you go again. Your kind, like you're not human. And bullshit, there's no 'heat' that humans can produce. "

This time Ezio captured his glare with one of his own, his beautiful face stormy with anger that had the cop confused. Ezio snatched his right hand from the steering wheel and Altair blinked in surprise as a chaste kiss was placed on his wrist. The heat seeped upward, sending tingles that had his toes curling and last night reappeared clearly in his head, the dry rut and haze like lust that had Altair nearly boneless.

Altair gasped and wrenched his hand from the stiff grip, placing his unsteady hand on the wheel. The light was green but Altair didn't care, he was too busy trying to keep his heart steady and not lose his head.

"That was the influence from the heat I was talking about. I can also block out myself from memories so questions don't arise and a situation like this can be avoided."

"Bullshit! I remember!" Snapped Altair and hit the wheel in anger. There was no way this was happening, there had to be an explanation here!

Ezio let out a groan of annoyance, "Our kind ca-"

"What is your kind?!" Shouted Altair, turning to the vexed creature in his car and he wondered where his gun was. Ezio regarded him with a scowl, wishing that he never met this man last night and he wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Calm down and drive to your house. Or I'll make you."

His tone of voice was dark and furious; Altair found that he didn't care. "Do not fucking tell me to calm down! I have half a mind to shoot you!"

Faster than he could see, a forceful hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards Ezio. Their lips smashed together and Altair melted into it, his hands gripping the wheel for dear life as he let the tongue search his wet cavern without a fight. Ezio nipped his bottom lip and pulled back with a pleading smile, "Please? Just to your house and I'll explain everything."

Subconsciously he knew Ezio was controlling him with that 'heat' thing and his actions but Altair pressed down on the gas nevertheless. He fought against the haze enough to let out a glare at the familiar street of his home, parking right where they rutted last time; the memories invoked his limbs to feel warm and his arousal to heighten. A groan escaped before he could stop it and he hastily got out of the car, locking it and marching to his door without a backwards glance.

He fumbled with his keys and opened his front door, aware of the warm presence behind him. Both men entered the house and stood uncertainly in the living room, Altair knew he should be asking questions so he sat in his armchair. Ezio folded into the black couch and crossed his arms and legs, looking every bit uncomfortable; Altair was glad for that.

"So, want to fill me in on what the fuck you are?" Altair grunted out and folded his own arms across his chest. The heat and burning throbbing had subsided and Ezio was looking everywhere but at him, a fact that sparked anger in Altair.

Ezio gestured to himself and then at Altair, "We are incubi. Basically, we are sexual creatures that gain life and power from sleeping with others."

Altair stared in shock, "I'm an incubus?" He let out a breathless chuckle in disbelief, Malik was right in saying he had more night stands then what was approved for humans. In a way, he shouldn't be that surprised after every man and women he ever leered at slept with him with no fight. They were always so willing and he was always so much more energized the next day, his partners sated and Altair bustling around with a shit eating grin.

"They don't forget me though and I don't really remember controlling them." Pointed out Altair as he recalled only smiling here and there and that was it.

The smaller incubus shrugged, "You don't have to. You're already handsome enough to get anyone you want and all you really have to do is make eye contact. I can't believe you just now awaken your heat."

"What's that?"

Ezio looked pained, "Your part of self that influences or hold power over others, you can use it to seduce multiple people and control them. Usually it's accessible when you're of age, 18, but in some cases there are late bloomers." Here Ezio glared at him almost accusingly and jabbed a finger at him. "You're very late."

Altair raised an eyebrow, "I'm 31. Get over it."

He blinked in surprise as Ezio nearly jumped of his seat like he was going to attack him but at the last moment held back, glowering at him but still avoiding eye contact.

"The fuck is wrong with you?"

"You!" Snapped Ezio, and he angled his body away from him much to his displeasure. "Where are your parents? They should have taught you."

He shrugged, "I was adopted." He could feel his inner detective surface. "My biological parents were also a succubus and incubus?"

Ezio tilted his head thoughtfully as he studied the TV set. "One of them is a succubus or incubus. Or, it could also be that you're the first incubus in your family tree since one of your ancestors. That would explain why it took so long for your heat to activate and why I didn't sense you were an incubus." He casted him a glance then turned to look at the pictures of Malik, Desmond, Shaun, and him at the firing ring.

Altair also studied the picture before looking at Ezio, "You didn't know?"

Ezio snarled, "Your heat was too hidden for me to sense it, I only thought it was your soul being deprived from sex too long. It was so damn lustful and heady…" He trailed off with a frown, his hands clenching his thighs.

There was something sweet tickling at his nose but Altair ignored it in favor of observing the annoyed man. Ezio had a lean and straight posture, his fair hands gripping his thighs and Altair wondered how strong those thighs would be around his waist. He wondered if they were paler then his arms and hairless, if his entire skin was flawless and how would it react to his tongue mapping every area? Altair fisted his armchair and pushed down his arousal, aware that his entire body was trembling to join Ezio on the couch.

_**Take him.**_

"Stop it. _Mio Dio_, you need to learn how to control your heat." Ezio was glaring at him and had met his intense gaze, his eyes golden.

Altair swallowed thickly, "Your eyes are golden. They were like that when we, uh, on the car." Thinking about last night had his body burning hot again and he watched in fascination as Ezio let out a suffering groan, turning away from him. He grinned, "Am I affecting you? Is my heat getting to you?"

A gleeful feeling ensnarled his heart when Ezio nodded, his face looking at his feet like they were fascinating. Altair didn't know why he felt so giddy at the thought of affecting the other like this but he pushed his thoughts to imagine Ezio on his knees, large brown eyes looking through his lashes as he wrapped his greedy mouth over his mushroom head. Altair let out a moan alongside Ezio, who breathed like he just ran around the block.

"Did you smell that?" Altair asked as his skin buzzed with goose bumps and he bit on his bottom lip when that same sweet heady smell entered his nose, this time causing him to salivate.

Ezio huffed, "It's me responded to your damn heat."

"You didn't smell like this before in the bar."

"My heat is different now." Ezio mumbled and he threw a pillow at Altair, making him stop his concentration on embarrassing the smaller man. A part of Altair wanted to see how far he could push Ezio into a lustful haze like he did to himself but he was curious about Ezio's crestfallen expression.

"Why?" He asked, willing his heat to settle in his chest and regain some of his senses. Not too bad of control if you asked Altair.

Ezio gave him a scathing look, "It changed to please you. Federico mentioned it was rare that _this,_" he motioned to himself and then at him, "happens. Two incubi's heat mixing and changing to please each other only happens when they perform a sexual act together."

Altair frowned, he had a feeling this was going to upset Ezio further but he asked anyway. "So what's the big deal?"

Just like he predicted, Ezio shot up and hovered over him with anger rolling off of him; Altair held himself steady and returned the angry glower with one of his own. He didn't like how Ezio acted like he was the enemy, something in him itched to pin Ezio down and show him who was stronger.

"Our species only have sex with each other when they want to only be devoted to each other! It's rare because it's a marriage of steel, a forever! Succubus and incubus don't usually settle down for something that permanent. I thought you were human, if I knew you were an incubus earlier I wouldn't have touched you." Spat out Ezio, his eyes golden with fury and his fist clenched at his sides in restrain.

Altair was in shock for a few moments, "We're married?"

Ezio breathed in and moved out of his personal area, pacing the floor with a thoughtful look. "We can break it off at this stage, we didn't consummate. You would have to release me from this bond." Suddenly Ezio was in front of him again with an eager look, "Just say, 'I break from this soul that was wrong' and I'll just take your heat with me."

Alarmed, Altair met pleading eyes, "Why would you need my heat?"

"It's the sacrifice you are willing to give me to leave me. This is the only way I can get out of this!" Ezio said, his foot tapping impatiently. "You didn't even know you were an incubus for years; I doubt you would care for the heat for the rest of your life."

_**NO.**_

Altair narrowed his eyes, "No."

They both just stared down each other, Altair for some reason didn't want to let go of this new found power, this part of him. He knew Ezio was broiling over with rage and he stood to tower over the man, noted that Ezio showed uncertainty but held strong. If it came down to a fight, Altair wondered with excitement who would dominate over the other.

"I thought we weren't officially married? Why can't we leave it at this stage and stay away from each other, you can go back to your life and never see me again."

"You don't understand. I can't sleep with other people like this; I will literally throw up when my heat comes in contact with another's soul. I would have to depend on you for my health and energy until you break this off. Forever together, do you want that?" Asked Ezio, his entire being rigid with silent anger; anger that Altair wanted to overpower with his own strength.

He didn't understand where these sudden urges to overpower Ezio came from but he surrendered to it and before he knew it, he had pushed Ezio against a wall. Altair pinned his weight to the body to stop his struggling and grabbed both wrists, holding them above the snarling beauty. He grinned down at his fuming prisoner, "Not use to being the submissive one, huh?"

"Fuck you! Do you hear yourself?! You're letting your heat get to your head! Control yourself _cazzo_!" Shouted Ezio and Altair reeled back in surprise at the shear fear in Ezio's tone, he let go of the other and noticed his heat was indeed thriving like crazy in him, clawing to show Ezio who was stronger and in charge. It scared him how much the thing in him had just taken control of his emotions and actions.

"It's the bond, its making you lose control of your heat. You're not use to being an incubus so it's affecting you severely." Explained Ezio with a defeated look; he slumped into the couch with a sigh. "Forget it; your heat is way too unstable for me right now, I might actually end up sucking the life out of someone with double the hunger anyway."

Altair stared at the miserable person on his couch and ran a hand through his cropped hair, "You were scared."

A grunt and Ezio glanced at him, missing eye contact purposely. "I was surprised that your heat overpowered mine so quickly, it meant something I was scared of."

_**We're the dominant.**_

"I'm the dominant one." Said Altair without thinking, the thought just floated into his head.

Ezio's head shot up from the couching he settled on and glared at him in warning. "Stop giving into your heat or else it'll control you; you'll be a killing sex machine. Control the fucking thing."

"It helped regain my memories." Supplied Altair, "And it would make me kill people though sex?"

Ezio twirled a hand in the air in a flippant manner, "It only helped you because it wanted to find me to consummate the bond. It could control you during sex with a human and suck the life out of them until it's full, aka killing them. Can I sleep here?"

Altair scoffed, "I thought you would want to stay away after that little dispute?"

"Like I said, I need you now. I'll have to feed off you while Federico visits others of our kind to see if we can get out of this another way." Ezio replied with his face buried in a pillow.

For a while, Altair stands beside the back of the coach studying the backside of his (fiancée?) with a gnawing feeling to saddle up with him. He knows it's the heat in him getting needy and hungry for that amazing sweet smell emitting from Ezio but he himself also wondered how hot the fair skin would be under his hand. The heat in him hums in agreement with his thoughts and he shoves it in a dark corner for now; all he wanted was some sleep to let everything sink in. Besides, Ezio had to be near him just for survival and that meant Altair had all the time to tease and bait the man.

_~"~_

Between work and Ezio avoiding him by locking himself in the bathroom, Altair was wrung tight with enough sexual frustration to rival Desmond and Shaun. He tried to soothe it by running his hands over a frisky woman in the Starbucks he frequented but that earned him acid taste bubbling up his throat. The mere thought of sexing someone up besides Ezio had his stomach churning and he snarled at the shocked woman before leaving in a rush to get to work. The heat in him pulsed with disgust and anger, actually upset with Altair for trying that.

It made him wonder how Ezio was keeping up, it's been two days and the brunette refused to be near him despite claiming that he needed him. Altair felt a bit rejected and frustrated at Ezio's behavior, at this rate they were both going to starve to death. There was no way Ezio was holding up well since this new food routine was forced on him, he probably felt trapped and defensive. It was clear he would have to attack for both their well beings.

By the time he got a foot through the front door with that thought, Ezio was already scurrying from the coach and making a bee line to the bathroom. Altair snarled and actually _pounced_ on the retreating back, the younger one yelped as arms seized him and slammed him back into the frustrated chest of Altair's.

"I'm sick of this game! We need to feed." Snarled Altair and he coaxed his heat out, ready to persuade the hell of Ezio. He knew the other was weakened from hunger and he had the advantage of his heat being dominant, able to overpower Ezio's rationality. It was a low blow but, hey, they need to eat and Ezio was being stubborn for no good reason.

Of course Ezio already seemed to guess his plan because he thrust his elbow back, connecting with Altair's ribcage and he let go with a surprised grunt. Ezio only got two feet before the cop recovered and slammed him against the bathroom door, twisting one of his arms to dig into his back in a practiced subdue position. Ezio's face hit the door and his cheek stayed on the wood as he turned his head to the side, glaring with one eye at his assaulter.

Altair made sure his entire stance was firm and planted as he met the enraged golden eyes, a smirk tugging his lips. "This could have gone so much easier if you participated."

"Are you forgetting that if we go too far the bond will solidify and we'll be officially mated?" Hissed Ezio while still avoiding direct eye contact, something Altair realized he did so he wouldn't fall to the heat so easily.

Altair shoved his head into Ezio's neck, nibbling along the curve of his shoulder. "Honestly, is it that bad? A never ending supply of sex and power, isn't that what all incubuses want?"

A strained groan was his reply as he sucked the skin underneath Ezio's ear and he released the trapped arm in his grip. Ezio placed his hands on the door in front of him, refusing to touch but also refusing to move away from Altair's ministrations. Altair's hands moved to cup Ezio, kneading the hardening bulge and pulling the shuddering man against him, grinning at the sharp intake of breath as they pulled flush against one another.

"S-stop! We don't ev-_fuck!_-know each other!" Huffed out Ezio with a gasp; willing himself to keep his hands on the wood and not to thrust into the hands rubbing him.

"We have plenty of time to learn." Altair said simply. He removed his hands to manhandle Ezio to turn and face him, placing chaste kisses wherever he could land them.

Ezio brought his hands up to push lightly against Altair's chest and frowned, "Are you serious about spending a lifetime with me? What if," He hesitated, "What if you don't like me, relationship wise?"

"Well, we need to get in some kind of relationship or we'll die of starvation."

There was a pause of silence and Ezio met his eyes, golden and narrowed. "Just sex?"

Altair shrugged, "Pretty much. Friends with benefits I guess."

For a moment Ezio scrunched his face up in an emotion Altair couldn't understand and he surged forward, clashing their mouths together and twisting his hands into the cop's collared shirt. Altair opened his mouth and moaned as Ezio explored him relentlessly, his tongue swiping and rubbing everywhere. Altair found himself being pushed back into the arm of his couch and then pushed down so he was lying on his back, Ezio following him down.

Ezio sat up so he was straddling the man underneath him, their crotches rubbing against each other and Altair was reminded of their first sexual encounter. He groaned and laid his hands on the pajama pants Ezio wore (his pajamas actually) and tugged them down, Ezio lifting up to help get them off. They both growled in frustration as the pants only fell to Ezio's knees and Ezio wrenched down both Altair's pants and boxers, freeing the hard cock and letting the cloth just sit on the muscled thighs.

Both incubuses wrapped their hands around the other and jerked up and down, Ezio curling forward to nip at the lightly bearded throat as he worked the cock in his hand faster, squeezing upward and releasing as he go down Altair's base. Altair groaned and also moved his fist faster; thumbing Ezio's slit with every upward stroke. He latched onto the craned pale neck and latched on, placing his own marks as Ezio worked on his own neck.

"F-Fuck!" Gasped out Ezio when Altair bit into his shoulder harshly, his teeth indented in the skin, and bucked into his hand from the painful pleasure. "Do that a-_annh_-gain!"

Altair chuckled, "Biting kink? Learned somethin'."

He bit again and soothed the wound with his tongue, thrusting up into Ezio's fist when the smaller male scrapped his teeth against his adam's apple in warning. "I'll find out your kinks too, smug _bastardo_."

He won't say it but one of his kinks has to be when Ezio speaks his native tongue, although he's usually cursing him out with that pretty mouth.

They pulled, stroked, and rubbed in frantic when the familiar burn of near release pooled inside them. Altair brought his free hand to fist the brown locks and pull Ezio to his mouth, taking his bottom lip and biting down, smiling when Ezio actually _whined_ with pleasure. They mouthed against each other desperately and both men jerked their hands faster, wanting that blinding release.

With a moan Ezio came, his cum splattering Altair's chest and fist and he twitched as Altair continued to milk him. Ezio slowed his hand and smirked when Altair growled in frustration as his build up stopped.

"Fucking tease." Hissed Altair with a glare; Ezio scooted down Altair's legs, still smirking before he lowered his head.

Altair watched with wide eyes as those pink lips stretched around his cock, his glowing mischievous eyes never leaving his own as he took more of the flesh in. Ezio moved his head up and down slowly, his tongue flat against the underneath of the cock and sucking when he reached the head. He chuckled at Altair's dazed expression and watched as he threw his head back at the trembles around his cock, cursing and bucking up.

"_S-shit!_" And Altair came, Ezio relaxing his throat to swallow the sperm and released the twitching cock with a 'pop' and wiped the corner of his lips with a sated smirk. The Italian stretched his limbs and got up from his position, chucking the pajama pants to the side and walking to the bathroom with the intent of a hot shower.

Altair watched the sway of his (fiancée's?) hips and grumbled. He kind of wanted to follow for a second round but he wasn't sure if they could have sex for any other reason besides feeding. The heat in him was brimming with satisfaction and happiness from being near Ezio; Altair wondered if it really was a part of him, if the heat was actually a side of him that wanted to be more than a power feed to Ezio.

He sat up as Ezio exited out the bathroom with a towel tied loosely to his hips, eyeing the marks that _he_ left on the pale neck. The heat in his thrummed with pride and possessiveness; Altair bit his tongue and pushed his heat down with disapproval. Ezio wasn't property and he sure as hell wasn't his.

Ezio glared at him, "Whatever it's thinking, control it. You're letting out a shit ton of sexual power."

"Did you know you're not as nearly as polite as you were when we first met?"

"First impressions are everything. Like I said, we know nothing of each other."

"So you fake gentleman nice and then sex up your prey. You're actually a foul mouthed brat that uses people for personal gain." Stated Altair with an unimpressed look, ignoring the sticky mess on his chest as he got up to use the bathroom next. This relationship was going to be sex based only from what Altair can guess by the way Ezio glowered at him.

Ezio grabbed his arm as he passed him, both locking eyes. Ezio sneered, "You made it clear what you wanted, and my personality means shit during sex so that shouldn't be a problem for you."

With that said both men turned from each other, their faces pinched with anger. Altair felt tense and the content from earlier disappeared, this is what they wanted. Sex just for survival and nothing else, just wait for Federico to find a way to break this bond and they could both go their separate ways.

_**No!**_

Altair rolled his eyes at the whine the heat sounded. Maybe he should ask Ezio if his heat was this overbearing.

With a sigh he turned on the shower and closed the door behind him, not locking it. He ignored the reason for that and started to strip out of his clothing, hearing the tall tell signs that Ezio was cooking something in the kitchen. Briefly he wondered if this was Ezio's way to finally saying he was getting comfortable being around the house. Altair kind of wanted Ezio to not hate being here, to at least be able to say 'good morning' without a scowl; although that sounded domestic.

Which would be opposite of a sex-only relationship that Ezio had said he wanted, to which Altair agreed to. No wait, wasn't it Ezio that suggested they got to know each other before doing anything? They agreed to "friends with benefits" so that meant a little more than sex-only, Altair liked that wordage better than "only using each other for survival", like Ezio wanted. The heat in him wanted Ezio always near.

Altair isn't sure what the hell he wants.

~"~

**Very different from what I started thinking when writing this. The whole Incubus thing got stuck in my head and I was like, "Fuck it. Supernatural sexiness in the mix!" Instead of a one nightstand that ends up into more.**

**Soooo, this shit is long and well be having a part 2.**

**Review me. I got a galaxy phone that **_**screams **_**(programmed my horror scream XD) whenever I get a message from my e-mail, thinking about getting a tumblr account just cuz of this phone.**

**BTW, It's killing me that I can't reply to your reviews without ppl going**** "THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES MOTHERFUCKER!" ):**

**It's Over 9,000!  
(Words)**


End file.
